Song For A Broken Soul
by Regia Nox
Summary: Yumi use to have pride in who she is, but a terrible incident left her soul broken. Until a group of misfit pirates show up and give her a chance to mend herself. With some unlikely help from another swordsman.
1. Chapter 1

**Yello minna! Thanks for picking my first fanfic! YA!**

Do you think people will actually read this?

***le gasp* That's very rude Syn! Oh this is my ghost companion Syn who will be joining me. Disclaimer?**

Nox doesn't own One Piece (thank god for that) just her O.C.

**Danku!**

* * *

><p><em>My dreams are always the same<br>I see a castle surrounded by clouds, burning  
>The sky cloaked with black and red<br>Flashes of light, roars of thunder  
>The stench of death clinging in the air<br>I hear a voice calling me  
>A woman's voice<br>Screaming  
><em>

**Windy Kingdom Frozen Island**

"Jeez what is up with this place? It's just as bad as Chopper's home if not worse."

"Whoo-hoo! Look at all the snow!"

"At least someone can enjoy the cold."

The Straw Hats had finally reached a new island after Water Seven, some of them hoping to rest before heading to Fish-man. The island they have reached is nothing more than a frozen wasteland. Nami, Robin, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji ended up drawing the short straws and have been wandering the new island for awhile with no luck finding any town or person.

"Where is everyone?" Nami asked, pulling the coat closer to her.

"Maybe there is no one here. Or they could be living underground."

"That's just weird."

"Don't worry Nami-swan! I'll protect you from anything!"

"Shut up you loser."

"What was that shrub head?!"

"They never learn do they?"

The pirates continued on their way, trudging through the snow with more lazily falling in big flakes and a soft breeze blowing through. There were barely any trees upon the island. It was mostly just high mountains rising into the dark clouds. They also haven't come across any animals. It's like if there really isn't anything here. Just an empty, cold, snow covered island. That's until Luffy found something.

"Hey guys! There's a huge wall up ahead!"

The others joined him up on a hill where before them stood a huge wall. It looked very out of place in this wasteland. What made it even more odd were the many what looked like cannonball holes and cracks along the concrete. It looked like bad news.

Robin was the first to speak. "How odd."

"Really? Is that all you can say Robin? We're in the middle of no where and there's a wall here!"

"Nami-san is right like always. There's something going on here."

"Hey! Is there anyone here?!"

Both Nami and Sanji nearly trampled Luffy to the ground. "Shut up you idiot! If there is someone here we don't want them to find out!"

"Like it matters. If there is someone here, I'll just cut them all down."

"As expected from a simple-minded oaf."

"Who the hell are calling simple-minded, delusion love cook?!"

"You obviously!"

This time, it was Zoro's and Sanji's turn for a beating. "Will all of you just shut up?!"

Finally it went quiet save for the wind. At least they thought it was quiet.

"Get in formation, men!"

The pirates froze and those on the ground were on their feet, ready to attack. Nami hid behind everyone else as the top of the wall filled up with people. Marines to be exact. It wasn't going to be easy for the pirates to fight in this type of weather. The strange thing is, it's almost as if the Marines knew the Straw Hats would show up. The pirates stood ready to fight as ever while the Marines surrounded them completely. Nami kept complaining, like always, how she just wanted to find an island without any trouble.

"We've finally got the Straw Hat pirates!" one of the shouter, the leader most likely. "You've been causing a lot of trouble for us lately."

"Yeah? So what? Outta the way," Luffy said.

"Like we'd listen to pirates. Now that we've got you, we aren't letting go this time."

The leader order the Marines to move in and use force if necessary. The pirates were at a bit of a disadvantage. One, they're freezing cold and can't really fight in the cold that well. Two, they're out number. That doesn't matter to Luffy though. He could careless, but luck was on there side. Out of nowhere, a whiz of a cannonball came barreling through and smashed into the wall, stopping everyone. They all looked dumbfounded. Then the sound of what appeared to be hooves charged towards the wall. At least a dozen people on horseback came through and stood between the Marines and pirates, facing the Marines. They were all wearing armor of sorts with a symbol of a white falcon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you damn knights?! That there are the Straw Hat pirates. A dangerous bunch of criminals who need to be locked away for good."

One of the horsemen stepped forward. "This is as far as you're going. We won't let you lay a hand on these pirates."

"Do you want to be involved too? We are here to protect the people from people like them."

"What you're doing isn't protecting. You're only causing more commotion. Stand down. This isn't your territory."

The Marine commander grumbled under his breath, but order his men to retreat. The horsemen stayed until the last one vanished behind the wall. The one in charge turned towards the pirates and stepped down, pulling the scarf from his face. It was an older man, but still strong and intimating.

"It has been awhile since we last seen pirates. Why don't we take you to the palace?"

"A-a-anything to get out of the c-cold," Nami chattered, not in the mood to argue.

"Alright. Hop on and we'll lead you to the palace."

Just as the old knight instructed the pirates coupled up with the others and followed the leader in the opposite direction across the barren land. Luffy was having the most fun, not caring about the extra wind blasting his face. Nami shouted at him to get down before frostbite takes him. What seemed like endless white finally turned to small villages in a valley. The knights turned towards the west running along the hillside of the village. There were a few harbors, none which had the pirates ship or any ship for that matter. They had completely passed the village. Minutes later, the horses came to a stop. The leader knight turned towards the others.

"Welcome to the Windy Kingdom of Frozen Island."

What stood before them was a sight. It was a colossal castle, made from some sort of black stone. It had many terraces with flags bearing the same symbol of the white falcon. The pirates felt so small compared to it. Around it was a moat, but it was steaming. They waited patiently as the draw bridge was lowered across the boiling water. The head knight took them across the bridge and into the belly of the castle. Everything was indoor with high ceilings and it was very warm inside. Everyone dismounted and the leader faced the pirates once again.

"We will show you to the dining hall where your other friends are waiting."

"Um excuse me," Nami said, waving her hand. "Did you know we were coming?"

"You entered our waters around 2 days ago. You passed a small rock formation on your way here. That's where we have some of our men waiting. Please follow me. We'll let the Prince and Head Commander know you're here."

The pirates followed, happy to be in the warmth of the castle. Zoro suddenly stopped, feeling a chill down his spine. He turned his head seeing no one. There was someone watching him. Whoever it was, was well hidden. With a shrug, he left with the others.

From the shadows, came a figure with glowing blue eyes and magenta hair. A young woman, staring intently after the pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>Omigosh I finished the chapter! It's a little short though...<br>**

Hmm interesting...

**What's that suppose to mean. Oh sorry if the writing is kind of bad. It is my first fanfic so yah**

I like it so far

**You're just saying that Syn. Anyhow thank you for reading. Hope you continue to read it -3-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyuu on to chapter 2 already -w- Iz happy**

Hmm when does your O.C. show up?

**In this chapter...why?**

Just asking Nox doesn't own One Piece please be nice so she stops eating everything

***3***

* * *

><p><strong>Commander<strong>

Head Commander of the King's Royal Service, Ryusora Yumi, wandered down the empty halls of the palace towards her chambers, her light armor clanking softly along with the soft step of her leather boots. She heard news of a group of pirates that were picked up by one of the patrols not to long ago and has decided to meet them officially. She figured the strange group that was walking down the main hall was the pirates. Oddly, one of them noticed her. That swordsman.

It was a bit of a surprise to her that there were pirates here. Ever since the Marine base was built a little over a year ago, the number of pirate ships have been on the decline. That was after the former king Daquin was killed in an attack and his stupid son Aldin took the throne. Because Aldin has the throne, he keeps all the new information to himself, telling the public there's nothing for them to know. Not even his own son, Juhan, is allowed to know.

"You seem to be in a rush, Yumi."

The soldier stopped and turned, her steel blue gaze meeting the eyes of another. "Prince Juhan. What is it that you're doing?"

"I was going to see the pirates. You're going to meet them too right?"

"Yes it is. One of the patrols picked them up. They were wandering too close to the wall. We got to them before it was too troublesome."

"Good thing too because they're the Straw Hats."

"The Straw Hats?"

"Oh right. You wouldn't know. I managed to overhear a conversation shortly after they arrived in our waters. Despite being a bunch of amateurs, they've made quite a name for themselves. Out of the 8 members, 2 of them have bounties over 100 million. The captain being one who has 300 million."

"I see. That is impressive. I'm going to my chambers first for better clothing. If you'll excuse me."

Yumi bowed her head and continued down the hall. She had a feeling Aldin was going to interfere somehow. Just as long as he doesn't get the Marines involved, she shouldn't worry too much, but she won't get her hopes up. That stupid king only cares for himself and creating a utopia only for him. If anyone dies in the process, he just calls it collateral loses.

When Yumi reached her room, her chamber maid Reva was sitting at the table, reading. She quickly stood and bowed her head when she heard Yumi enter. The knight walked towards her dresser, pulling her broadsword off the shoulder strap and leaning it against the dresser. The massive weapon stood much taller than the 5'4" figure of Yumi and it was much too heavy for a regular human to use. The main reason why Yumi can use it with ease is because she's from a family of superhumans. She is much stronger than an average human as well as more agile and faster. She doesn't see it as anything special. Also, she has a Logia type Devil Fruit.

"Reva, could you get a bath ready for me? After I meet the pirates, I could use a good washing. It's been a rather long day."

"Of course. Do you know who the pirates are?"

"A crew called the Straw Hats. That's all I have, but I'll do some research tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll get your bath ready."

Reva left as Yumi took of her breastplate, throwing that on her bed followed by her tight long sleeved under shirt. She stared into the mirror, seeing her electric blue eyes. They were never always this color. Her eyes use to be a dark grey until she ate the Devil Fruit. Her hair was a soft magenta which gave a more feminine look and stopped just above her shoulders. Her skin was pale, like ivory and her figure was lean, but not without rather prominent bust. Many of the men would stare as she walked by. Under her right eye is a black fang marking a trait of her real family. The name Ryusora was given to her by her sensei Ryutsuki who adopted her.

11 years ago at the age of 7, she was brought to the Windy Kingdom by her now estranged father and grew up knowing all about her home and herself. About being born on a Sky Island in the New World, her father being a former pirate captain and a member of a very old family of superhuman geniuses that have always been the target of the World Government. Now that she's the head commander, people within the kingdom respect her, but there are only a few who know the truth about Yumi. Two of them are dead. At 10, she had come across a small chest that pirates had brought one day, possibly hoping to trade. Being the curious little child, Yumi had stolen that small chest and found the contents to be an odd looking fruit. It was bright blue, glowing and pulsating softly like it was alive. Not knowing any better, she ate it. Few days later, she discovered she had eaten a Logia type Devil Fruit called the Quasar-Quasar Fruit, turning her into a pure ball of blue energy.

Yumi pulled the rest of her clothes off, leaving her bare. The only things that tainted her pale skin were the tattoos of a black crescent moon under her navel, a dark blue dragon head on her right shoulder, a symbol of her family, and a pale blue rose between her shoulder blades surrounded by thorns that trailed down her back and around her arms. Then there was that scar on her throat which was given to her a year ago by the man she believed she could trust.

"Yumi-san?"

The knight flinched slightly and turned. "Oh sorry. I was just lost in thought."

"Your bath is ready whenever you are."

"Thank you. Hopefully this doesn't take long. Why don't you go an rest?"

"Are you sure?"

"It'll be alright Reva."

"Okay then. Good evening."

Reva left again with a curt nod of her head. Yumi rummaged through her dresser, pulling out some clean clothes, more comfortable for a somewhat formal meeting. Another breat band with a long sleeved shirt and a fur rimmed vest and dark leather pants. She left her broadsword behind and pulled her boots on before leaving the chambers. The few stationed guards straightened as she passed with a dip of her head. At only 18, she is the youngest head commander ever and the first ever female. There were quite a few, mostly strong supporters of the current King Aldin, that were angry when she was appointed by his late father. She defeated the previous head commander in a fair fight, giving her the title of the strongest swordsman on the island as well. Her training is all thanks to the one that raised her Ryutsuki, who too was killed a year ago. He left this world with a secret only Yumi knew. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she felt a presence she doesn't like.

"Going somewhere, Ryusora?"

Yumi turned, her eyes like blazing new moons. "What are you doing Koya?"

"That's my question."

A tall man walked from behind of the pillars and faced her. There were visible scars all along his skin from the many years on service and he was a candidate to be the new head commander. Unfortunately, he last the match and Yumi took the opportunity. Because of that, Koya doesn't like her that much and is the main follower of Aldin.

"What I do is none of your concern, Koya. I'm free to do as I please."

"You're nothing but a child and a greenhorn. I don't care if you're a woman. One wrong move and I'll have your head on a platter."

"As you wish. Now if you'll excuse me." Before she went too far, Koya grabbed her arm, causing her to turn. "I'm in a hurry. Unhand me."

"I know who you really are, Ryusora. Ever since you showed up on this island, I knew you were trouble so I took the liberty to find out who you really are. I was surprised at what I found. Your real name is Laz-"

Koya suddenly jumped back when the pillar beside his head exploded, sending several chunks of stone everywhere. There was a soft blue glow around Yumi and her eyes flickered. She said nothing as she bowed her head and continued down the hall. There was an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Koya is Aldin's right hand man. She highly doubts the king knows her true identity, but since Koya knows, that might change. What is she going to do?

"About time you showed up, Yumi."

"My apologies. I was held up."

He smirked. "Yeah, sure. Let's go meet the pirates."

Yumi nodded and followed Juhan inside the loud dining hall. Being the stoic, no nonsense head commander she is, Yumi wasn't quite sure how to explain what she saw. The pirates were around the large table with piles a plates, most of the empty, and some of them seemed to be arguing. She counted only 8 people, which she found rather odd. The previous pirate ships that came through here had at least 50 or more members. Maybe that's why Juhan said it was a good thing the palace patrol picked them up before the Marines did. Yumi could feel the presence of many dangerous people in the room, some more than others.

The noise finally settled down when the guards managed to announce the arrival of the prince. They too were intrigued by the strange table manners of the pirates. Etiquette and formality is very important to the new king. For Yumi, it's a natural thing for her to be formal.

"Welcome my friends, to the Windy Kingdom," Juhan stated with a slight bow of his head. "I'm Prince Juhan and this is my faithful vassal Head Commander Ryusora Yumi."

Yumi bowed her head as well. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

* * *

><p>When Zoro heard that a girl, younger than him maybe by a year, was the Head Commander, he wasn't quite sure what to think. While Nami explained everything and introduced the crew, he sat there in silence, drinking the really good booze and carefully watching the magenta haired girl. Her face was almost expressionless and those eyes of electric blue eyes of hers, there was a black fang under the right one, were cold and inhuman. He knew she was a dangerous person. He also noticed a scar on her throat, mostly covered by her collar. How is she alive with something like that?<p>

"You are all more than welcomed to stay here for as long as you need," the Commander Yumi said with a focused gaze, looking at each of the pirates. Strangely, her gaze lingered a bit longer on Zoro, her eyes narrowing. "We'll supply you with anything you may need for your journey ahead."

"Why are you being nice to us?" Nami asked.

"Before that Navy base was built, we got our main trade from pirates coming from all over the world. Unfortunately, the number of ships have been dwindling. You're our first pirates in almost 4 months."

Even the way she spoke was different. She has a sense of pride, honor, and formality. Yet the more Zoro silently studied her, the more he noticed her pale eyes looked sad, as if she's carrying a heavy burden. The more he studied, the more he saw a bit of himself and even Kuina. She had turned away when the door opened slightly, speaking to whoever was behind it. When she turned back, she bowed with an arm over her chest.

"Please excuse me. I have a messenger her. I'll take you to your rooms later."

Then she was gone. That damn twirly-brow cook was getting all excited, like every other time he see's a girl. Zoro was just trying to figure out how someone like her could be the Head Commander. Either the people on this frozen wasteland are really weak or she must have done something else. Although, she doesn't look like the type to please a man just to get what she wants. Not that it's really any of his concern. They'll be leaving this island soon and he'll completely forget about her.

"You'll have to excuse Yumi," Juhan said with a laugh as he sat at the table. "She's always like that."

"She seems pretty young to be the Head Commander," Robin spoke. It seemed like only the girls wanted to talk while the boys continued to fight over the food.

"Yes she is. But she is very strong. In fact, she's the strongest swordsman on this island. Not even the elders and older knights can beat her in a match."

_The strongest swordsman, huh?_ Zoro thought to himself.

"She's that strong? But she's pretty small and younger than some of us here."

"Yumi became the Head Commander at 17, a year ago. The youngest ever in our history and the first girl. She beat the previous Commander in a fair fight, giving her the position and the title of the strongest swordsman."

"That's impressive."

Juhan laughed softly. "That it is. Not only that, she's a genius. Her way of thinking is for more advance then our scholars."

A genius and a swordsman. What an odd combination. Zoro finished his drink, staring at the door where Yumi had left moments earlier. He wondered what it'd be like to have a match against her, the genius female swordsman.

* * *

><p><strong>phew-y that's a lot of typing.<br>**

No kidding. You sure people will read this?

**I would like them too TT3TT if you don't like reading long paragraphs I understand. I'm a pretty creative writer.**

No kidding -_-'

**Oh stop it you thanks for reading. If all goes well I'll post another chapter. Please tell me what you think but be nice. I'm a sensitive person ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmmmmmm**

Are you constipated or something?

**What?! No I'm not. I'm just thinking about the future of the story and Yumi  
><strong>

Why are your chapters long? And what's with all the writing?

**It didn't look like that much on my iPod. I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Network of Spies<strong>

"So tell me what news you bring."

Yumi was standing before one of her many spies on the roof of a greenhouse with her arms crossed and her eyes glowing even more in the pale moonlight. The island of snow turned silver and the sky showed no sign of clouds, yet the wind rolled in. Shortly after Aldin became king and the Navy base was built, Yumi began to set up a network of loyal spies, mostly consisting of those who despised the new king. She herself had the blueprints of the base stolen to memorize them just in case something goes wrong.

"Yes, Commander. Moments after the announcement of the Straw Hat pirates arriving in our waters, Aldin called for a sudden meeting with the head of the Navy base. He hasn't been back since left."

"That's almost 2 days. Do we have any intel on what he might be planning?"

"Unfortunately no, but I can tell you this. There has been some unusual recent activity at the base. Before I came to speak with you, I received word the Marines are upping their security."

The knight's brows furrowed. "What does that stupid king thinks he's doing? Does he believe the pirates are going to cause trouble?"

"I can't say for sure. You have heard of the Straw Hat pirates right?"

"Hardly. You know how Aldin is. He cuts everyone on this entire island from information of the world around us. Do you have anything on them? All I know are about some of the bounties. 2 members have over 100 million."

"Yes. The captain, who is the grandson of Vice Admiral Garp, has 300 million on his head."

"You mean Garp the Fist? Then that must mean...he's Dragon's son."

The spy nodded curtly. "Correct. But his identity isn't the only reason why his bounty is so high. He has been causing a lot of trouble in such a short amount of time, which scares the Marines."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment. What are your orders, Commander?"

"Keep a close eye on the base and tell me if anything happens. Whatever Aldin is planning, it might cause chaos. Also have a few extra guards patrolling the halls, especially around the guest rooms. There are still followers of Aldin within these palace walls and who knows that they're up to."

"Understood."

The spy left. Yumi stayed on the greenhouse roof, staring up at the sky. She remembers the first time she met Juhan, he had teased her about always staring up at the sky. It's sort of a natural thing for her though. Ever since she learned that she was born on a Sky Island, she's always trying to remember what it was like. But all she is left with is a single nightmare of a castle burning in the sky. A voice screaming. She shook her head and jumped off the roof, landing on the snow covered path then walking back inside through the greenhouse. Most of these plants are hers. The medicinal ones anyways. Being from a family of scientist, it's only natural for her to be a workaholic. If she's not sleeping, she's always doing something. Training the knights to be and herself, studying, creating hybrid plants and medicines, patrolling day or night. Juhan would joke that she'd end up killing herself with all the work she does. Yumi paused for a moment when one of the many servants came by.

"Ryusora-san, the rooms are ready for the guests."

"Thank you. I'll take them to the guest hall soon. Maybe you could have a few prepare the baths for them. They look like they could use some relaxing."

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all. Thank you."

The servant bow and left back up towards the flight of stairs towards the guest hall. Yumi continued on her way to a separate set of stairs, leading her to her chambers. She's really going to get her broadsword because she feels quite empty without it. There was a soft glow from the fireplace and from the few lanterns on the wall. It was more than enough light for her though. The flames her flickering of the metal of her blade which she grabbed and put it back in its place. She felt much better with the weight, like a grounding stone keeping her steady. Once she was set, Yumi left and wander back to the dining hall, this time without anymore interruptions. It was just as loud as before. It quiet down just a bit when she pushed the doors open. Juhan was acting like a total ass. He stopped when he noticed Yumi standing there with her usual blank expression.

"Glad you could join the party again, Yu-chan."

She flinched slightly at her childhood nickname. "Your behavior is much too childish, Juhan. I'm here to show the pirates to their rooms."

"So soon?"

"They need rest. We have several rooms prepared so if you'll please."

Yumi stepped aside with an arm extended out the door. The pirates settled down some and all left the dining hall. She watched them leave, her eyes locking gazes with the green eyes of the swordsman. She quickly looked away, back towards Juhan who was sitting with a pouty expression, running his finger around the rim of an empty glass.

"You lack fun, Yumi."

"And you have too much of it. We need to be careful. Aldin has been at the Navy base for the past 2 days, planning some sort of scheme. Whatever it may be, we'll have to be ready."

Juhan's face grew serious. "I understand. I'll have extra patrols around the palace. In and out."

"Evening then Juhan."

She nodded and left. The pirates were waiting for her in the hall, staring around at the sets of armor and art. The one in the straw hat, who she took to be the captain Monkey D. Luffy, grinned when he saw her, but he was more interested in that sword of hers.

"Can you really fight with that? It's so big."

"I could show you, but it would be unwise within the palace. Now if you'll all follow me, I'll show you towards your rooms."

The knight took the front, leading the pirates down the hall she had previously been in towards the eastern wing where the guest rooms are. As Juhan said, there were a few more knights wandering and standing guard. They nodded curtly when Yumi passed by with the pirates. Luffy would stop in front of them at times, staring at the shiny armor they wore. The orange haired navigator Nami had to drag him away. After doing that a few times, she fell into step with Yumi.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why is it so warm in here?"

"It's simple science and engineering. This palace is made from a special type of stone that is mined around here. It can absorb heat and store it for a fixed amount of time," Yumi explained, leading them up a flight of stairs. "We use the heat from the volcanoes around here."

"Whoa! There's volcanoes here? I didn't-" _Whack. _Nami had to smack Luffy to get him to shut up.

"So your heat source is from the volcanoes?" This time it was Robin who questioned her. "That explains why the moat is steaming."

"That's right. This is a permanent winter island and even during the summer months, it's still very cold. This palace and the housing of the villages uses the heat stone, as we call it."

"Interesting."

Yumi merely nodded then stopped suddenly. Before her was Koya, leaning against a pillar in front of the guest hall. Her body tensed as he gazed at her then the pirates, looking them over carefully one by one. His expression remained blank as he walked towards them, standing a few inches from Yumi. She looked up at him, her eyes cold.

"Aren't you being a little too friendly with these scumbags, Ryusora?"

She heard the pirates mutter, but she held out a hand before them. "Like I said before, what I do is none of your concern, Koya. Just leave it alone and be on your way."

He didn't move. "I won't. You belong with them. A scumbag like yourself deserves to be with other scumbags."

"Hey asshole, that's no way to speak to a lady."

Yumi shook her head. "It's alright, Sanji-san. Let me tell you something, Koya. If you even try to stop me, I won't hesitate to end your life."

There was pure venom in her voice. She reached behind, grabbing the hilt of her blade, ready to strike. Quick calculations where running through her head. She knew she was faster than Koya, but he has the advantage. It's not easy fighting in small area with such a big blade and she doesn't want to use her Devil Fruit, but it looks like she may have to. Her eyes began to pulsate like a flickering star and her muscles bunched. Koya only scoffed and pushed past her and the pirates. Yumi let out a breath and relaxed.

"Who was that guy?" Luffy asked. "He was really rude."

"Second in command and King Aldin's personal vassal. There's no need for you to pay attention to him."

"So he's under you? Is that why he's so rude?"

"That's part of it Monkey-san. Besides the matter, here is the guest hall." Yumi turned towards the pirate with an arm outstretched. "We have plenty of room for all of you so please don't worry. If you would like, you're more than welcomed to use the communal bath. Men is on the right and women on the left. And please don't try to sneak into the women's bath because you may end losing something I'm sure you value. Have a good evening."

She bowed like before, arm over her chest and left down the stairs, not looking back. The knight went to the closest guard, ordering him to keep the hall well protected and to watch for Koya. The guard saluted and Yumi went on her way, back to her own chambers. She passed a few palace servants that were running back and forth, cleaning the dining hall from its previous activities. They paid no attention to the Head Commander. She did stop and speak with Reva who was helping, warning her to keep an eye for Koya and asking to to tell the others.

When Yumi finally reached her chambers, she set her broadsword back against the dresser and went to the balcony, noticing the bright lights of the base, illuminating the otherwise dark island. Even with the many non-supporters of Aldin and the rest of the island, the stupid king has the Marines on his side. Too many people might be scared to stand against him now. From a peaceful frozen island nation to a now kingdom teetering on the brink of chaos. One misstep and everyone will be going at each others throat like a pack of wolves that have turned against one another. She left the balcony with a sigh and headed to her private bath, which was still steaming, pulling her clothes off in the process, leaving them where they fell. She stepped into the hot bath slowly, the water only partially covering her chest and leaned back with her arms resting on the sides and her head almost over the edge.

This was the time Yumi would contemplate. About what? It varies. Usually it's about what she did today and what she might be doing tomorrow. With the pirates here, her normal schedule will be a bit disrupted. A small thing like that shouldn't make much of a difference. She took a deep breath, taking in the scents of the different fragrance of medicinal plants in the water. It was calming and always helped her clear her mind.

The knight stayed in the bath for almost 30 minutes before getting out, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around her. The sudden blast of cold air made her shiver slightly when she entered her room. She closed the balcony doors first before grabbing her night clothes, a plain tank and flannel bottoms, then sat on the edge of her bed for a few moments. She noticed there were some papers on her desk that weren't there before. Standing, she slowly went to the dark wooded desk, seeing Juhan's writing on the top paper, saying he found some information on the pirates. Yumi sat in the chair and started skimming through the recent articles and the wanted posters. She stopped for a longer time when she came across the swordsman Roronoa Zoro. His eyes her much like her own. Intense, hard, and like they were in search of something. A reason.

She set the poster down under the rest of the papers which she already memorized and went back to her bed, this time lying down. It took awhile before she managed to close her eyes and into a soft slumber, hoping that one single nightmare won't haunt her this time.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy my first fanfic is doing better then I expected<br>**

It's not that bad

**Next chapter it's going to be Yumi vs Zoro hehe let's see how that turns out. Oh by the way Yumi's bigass sword kinda looks like Cloud's but not that big and it doesn't break into a bajillion other swords**

It doesn't break into that many

**Well it's still a lot -w- Thank you for reading! Hope you stick around and enjoy Yumi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Now it's time for the match between Yumi and Zoro! Haha this is so fun!**

Yumi's kinda scary and all toughass

**There's a reason for that and it will be explained in the later chapters**

Uh-huh. But she is kinda hot too. When you drew her.

**I didn't draw her for your pleasure Syn. Have fun reading and I don't own One Piece. Just my O.C.**

* * *

><p><strong>Knight Yumi VS Pirate Zoro<strong>

"What were the pirates like?"

"Rowdy. Obnoxious."

"Oh my. So the rumors are true about them. And the captain is the son of the world's most wanted man?"

"That's right."

It was early the next morning and Yumi was eating her usual humongous breakfast with Reva. Because her Devil Fruit is almost always one, she has to eat a lot of food to keep her stamina up. She usually eats high protein like meat and fish or stuff with a lot of sugar. After a big meal, she goes and trains the knights to be in the back indoor courtyard, specifically made for training. When Yumi took over as the Head Commander, she also took over the training for the ones wanting to be knights. Some of them are around the same age as her and some of them are older. To her, they are all equal and she's their superior. Sensei and student.

"Have you received any new information regarding the whereabouts of the king, Yumi?"

The knight shook her head. "None. I have my spies keeping their ears open both inside and out. The tension is high in here, everyone on edge trying to figure out who to trust."

"How are feeling about all of this?"

Yumi knew she was talking about her trust issues. "Don't worry about me Reva. These pirates...they seem different. Even though I could tell some of them had dangerous auras, I don't feel threatened. They aren't the type to hurt others without reason. I should leave before the trainees get restless."

She stood from the table, stuffing a few more pieces of smoked jerky before grabbing her broadsword and leaving her room. She was wearing her normal training clothes, tight pants tucked into her leather boots with her fur rimmed vest without a long sleeved shirt. Less clothes equal faster and sharper movements. There are only a few times she wears armor like when she goes on patrols or to the outer villages. If she's staying in the palace walls, she doesn't see the reason for wearing the armor. She nodded absently at those that greeted her while she headed to the south of the palace where the training grounds stood.

Yumi felt something was off. The closer she got to the training grounds, the louder it got. There was cheering. The trainees usually don't have matches unless Yumi is overseeing them. She pushed the wooden doors aside, seeing the knights to be in a cirlce around the ring. The clang of metal on metal echoed.

"What's going on here?"

The entire room fell silent and faced Yumi. Some looked at one another, possibly feeling guilty under her stern gaze. They parted with their heads down and Yumi saw why they were cheering. Standing in the ring with one of the trainees was the green haired swordsman Zoro. She wasn't sure what to say until she looked around at some of the trainees. A few looked quite beaten. She stepped forward, nodding at the one dueling him to leave.

"You're the pirate swordsman Roronoa Zoro, right?"

"Yeah. What of it?" He had a rough voice.

"A man with a bounty of 120 million shouldn't be engaging with trainees who barely know how to handle a sword. They are under your level greatly."

"What's it matter to you what I'm doing here?"

Yumi sighed softly. "I suppose it is none of my concern."

"Ryusora-sensei. This guy is really tough."

"Of course he is," she said, turning to his previous contender. "It surprises me that most of you are still breathing after fighting him."

"Why don't you fight him Sensei. Show us how it's done!"

"Go for it, Ryusora-sensei!"

"Yeah have a match against him!"

The knight blinked in surprise at the many shouts of encouragement to fight the pirate swordsman. She looked back over, carefully studying him. His green gaze pierced right through her. She noticed three swords at his belt, but only two were drawn. Ryutsuki use to fight with two, seeing how is was a common thing back at him home country. She also noticed a dangerous aura around him, like a beast waiting to strike its prey. It wasn't that bad of an idea, but Yumi's not so sure about herself. The last time she got into a real fight...no she shouldn't be thinking like that.

"I don't see why not?"

* * *

><p>Zoro didn't feel anything from her, the knight. Nothing, no presence, no sense of anything. Like there was nothing there, but her eyes, bright silvery blue were what was making him tense. She faced him completely, reaching behind to grab her sword. It was a big one, probably taller than her and half a foot wide. That things has to be heavy, yet Yumi doesn't seemed bothered.<p>

"Shall we Roronoa?"

He said nothing as she gripped her blade with both hands and anchored herself. There was excitement building in his gut. He wants to fight her. With his two usable blades, he attacked first, bringing both swords down on the knight. Her broadsword was a blur, blocking his strike with such ease and pushed him back. She charged him, sword behind her, and swung the massive weapon with little effort, once, twice, thrice. Any normal blade would have been shattered and he'd been sliced in two. He managed to keep his footing from the blows. He locked gazes with the knight, her expression blank.

"Not bad knight."

"Same to you pirate. You seem to have some skill."

"Oh you've seen nothing yet."

This time he pushed her back, feinting to the left with blinding speed, thrusting one of his blades at her blind spot. Instead his sword came into contact with the knight's broadsword and she wasn't in front of him. She had jumped up, using her weapon, which was stuck in the ground, as leverage and flipped over to the other side. Using this opportunity, Zoro swung his other blade with the same speed as before, but she stopped it with her boot. That was a surprise. Then she kicked him right in the gut, sending him tumbling back towards the opposite end. After a few rolls, he got his footing back and faced her. She was on the ground with her sword at hand.

"That hurt you damn brat."

"I'll aim a little lower next time and make it hurt even more."

"Then I better make sure you don't get me next time."

They charged each other, the ring of their blades echoing with each hit. The trainees were cheering as the two exchanged blows that would have ended any other fight in an instance. Zoro was rather amazed that someone younger than him, and a girl, was other to fend him off. Her style was similar to his, direct and each strike meant to do heavy damage. Then he noticed something he hadn't before. Her sword was...glowing? There seemed to be a faint blue glow around her blade and there was humming. A low buzzing noise. _What the hell is that?_

None of them showed signs of stopping. The swordsman was intrigued at the strength of Yumi. He used both swords, swinging them towards her side and the moment she blocked, he used one to thrust at her face. He saw a glint of surprise before she bent backwards, dodging the attack. She flipped over, balancing on her hands and bringing the heel of a boot right under his chin, hard. He landed flat on his back with a grunt, his breathing starting to get a little heavy as was Yumi's. He sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Enjoying the match Roronoa?"

"Hell yeah. You're not the only one to land a hit."

"I don't know-"

She stopped suddenly, raising a hand to her right cheek were blood fell from a fresh scratch. There was shock in her bright eyes and the others began whispering in hushed voices. Zoro stood, looking around. Why did everyone seem so surprised? When he looked back at Yumi, a shiver raced down his spine and his heart beat increased. Now he felt something. Her expression changed completely. He thought he saw the intent to kill flash in her eyes which looked more like a pissed off animal. He heard the humming again, this time louder, and popping noises. Little blue lights were coming off of the knight as she raised her blade and blasted herself towards him. She jumped up, swinging her sword directly at his head. He was thankful for his reflexes otherwise, he'd definitely would be dead. Her strike caused the ground under him to crack and both his arms tingled. She vanished in front of him, just vanished and he felt that animalistic presence behind him. He barely blocked her attack which pushed him back, but she was before him in an instant, her blade behind her. With a single fluid motion, she swung it at him, giving Zoro barely any time to react. He copied her from the last time, bending back slightly, making the blade miss him by centimeters. He heard and explosion and the wall crumbled. There was a huge gash. _Holy shit, she's scary._

"Commander Ryusora!"

The knight halted, turning towards the voice. "What is it? I'm a little busy at them moment."

"I'm afraid it's urgent. It's in regards of what Aldin might be doing."

"Say what?!"

"I have something you nee to hear."

Zoro heard her mutter under her breath as she turned back and bowed her head. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Roronoa, but I have some business which needs immediate attention."

"What about the match?"

"As mush as I would like to, I'm afraid this match ends in a draw, but in my honest opinion, if this went on any longer, you probably would have won."

"Bullshit. You don't know until we finish."

"Perhaps you're right, but you're a dangerous person. If you'll excuse me."

Another bow of her head and she left. Zoro grumbled and sheathed his swords. His jaw hurt. She had a pretty nasty kick. He gaze went to the gash in the wall. He thought he saw a pale blue light in the last attack. _Was it a Devil Fruit?_She has some pretty damn good fighting skills, he'll giver her that. They way she fought was something too. Besides it being somewhat brutal, it was fluid, every movement planned. Then he remembered that look in her eyes after he'd cut her. It was a mix of blood thirst and rage. Not exactly directed towards him though. But before, she had a different look, like she didn't want to fight him at all. She was holding back which made him want to know what her true strength is. He doesn't know if he'll ever find out.

He knows one thing's for damn sure. _She's _the dangerous one.

* * *

><p>Wow. She's vicious.<p>

**Hehehehe that was a nice battle. Sorry if it was bad. I did my best.  
><strong>

Yeeeeaaah. Question. Why is this rated M?

**For language violence and lemons****.**

Wait. Like the fruit?

**Nuh-uh lemons is another way of saying sex. There's going to be a few sex scenes in my story. Cause my mind's like that. Hehe don't worry they aren't until later -3- Ja ne! PASTA!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Omigosh I'm going to be getting One Piece Movie Z soon! WAHHH I'm so happy!**

Haven't you already seen it?

**Yeah so it's an awesome movie and now I'm going to own it. Welpz here's chapter 5. Sorry if it's a little dry. Didn't really know what to write.  
><strong>

Can Yumi and Zoro fight again?

**Maybe later. I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting and Capture<strong>

"...bzzt not to worry-bzzt-I can handle...Straw Hat pirates...bzzt...tell everyone to...not be alarmed...bzzt."

"I'm afraid that's all we managed to get."

"What is he planning? Even with this message, it's hard to tell for sure if we need to be aware or not."

"What should we do then?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing. If we suddenly change something, Aldin might know and all hell is going to break loose. I'm going to the library to cool off."

"Yes Commander."

Yumi went one way and the messenger went in the opposite direction. Her nerves were all messed up thanks to that match. She really did not want to fight the pirate swordsman and would have declined, but she didn't want to look like a coward. Her hand went up to her cheek where the now faint scratch was. _How did he cut me?_ He has amazing skills, a bit barbaric though. It's been a long time since she last had a decent fight against anyone. Back then she would have jumped right in, but after the incident, she saw no reason in fighting because it only brings pain. Yet after he had cut her, she felt that old instinct rattle its cage. The other darker side of her that wants to fight.

Even though the old library was destroyed, Yumi managed to save many of the books and records. At first, she didn't want to set foot in the library because that's where her teacher was killed. Then suddenly one day she just locked away all emotions and attachments of her past life and continued on to where she is now. Her steps were quiet as she slowly walked up the stairs and pushed the door open. She paused, seeing another person inside. It was one of the pirates, the dark haired woman Nico Robin. Their gazes met temporarily before Yumi bowed her head low.

"I didn't know there was anyone else in here."

"One of the guards showed me to this place. I'm amazed at the amount of books you have."

Most of them are from the pirates and other travelers we traded with."

Yumi went to the table, noticing many books laid out, some of them open. They were mostly historical books or ones about archeology of different countries around the world. She sat in a chair, flipping through the pages while keeping a silent eye on the woman across the table. There was something about her that made Yumi feel a little uneasy. It wasn't exactly the presence of threat, but the knight knew she was a dangerous person.

"Can I ask you something Ryusora-san?"

Yumi straightened. "What is it?"

"How did you come across a book like this?"

The knight tensed when she saw the book she was holding up and her eyes narrowed. In bold lettering was the name Engel Fort. It was one of the very few books Yumi has of her home. She meet the gaze of Robin, trying to find the right words without giving anything away.

"It must have been with one of the many trades years ago. It's a rather old book."

"I've heard the name Engel Fort mention and have read some other articles of the island, but there wasn't much. It was once a Sky Island in the New World that suddenly vanished with almost all of the inhabitants killed. Including the infamous Lazurite family."

Again Yumi tensed, hearing that name. "Yes. Yes that's true. How much do you know? About Engel Fort and the Lazurite family?"

"They are an old family specializing in medicine and science as well as being a race of superhumans with animal like instincts. A very intelligent family that many both feared and wanted as allies."

"Then one day everything just vanished and no one has heard from a Lazurite or anyone of Engel Fort. No one knows for sure what really happened except for those that were there. All the books just say it was some disaster."

"Do you believe that? It seems a bit extreme that an entire island, a Sky Island at that, could just vanish suddenly."

"Who knows? Unless you go to the New World yourself, you'll never find the truth."

She heard Robin laugh softly. "You seem to know a lot about Engel Fort Ryusora-san. It's not very often I meet another who has an interest in old stories."

Yumi fell silent. It was more than that. She is one of the survivors of the Engel Fort extermination, as it was called, and the superhuman family. Robin went back to one of the books as Yumi stood and headed to a window, watching the wind make little snow devils across the barren land. What would happen if the knew? Could she trust them or will they betray her? She doubts anyone else of the Straw Hats know anything of Engel Fort.

"Commander Ryusora."

The knight turned, seeing a servant in the doorway. "Yes?"

"There is a feast prepared for the pirates that the king has requested."

"Aldin requested a feast? What for?"

"Apparently he says its some sort of truce feast."

"Alright then. I guess we have to accept. Nico-san? Can you find your way to the dining hall?"

The dark haired woman stood. "Yes thank you. You have an amazing collection of books. I'd like to read more of there is time."

Actually if you want, before you leave you could take any books to your liking. Just as long as you don't take any of the records."

"That's quite generous of you. I'll do that."

Robin nodded her head and left along with the servant. Yumi still had a slight uneasy feeling. The way Robin was looking at her made Yumi feel that she already knows about her. It was probably just her imagination. Not very many people alive know what the Lazurite family looked like. Yumi's blue eyes narrowed when they fell across the Engel Fort book. How many years has it been since she last heard that name spoken?

"It's both a curse and a gift. To be on of _them_."

* * *

><p>The knight had decided to not join in on the feast and was sprawled out on her bed, watching blankly as she made little blue lights dance around like fireflies. The rest of the world was quiet save for the wind and the soft humming of Yumi's energy. She was still thinking about the dark haired woman as they spoke of Engel Fort. The sense of unease was still in her stomach. With a wave of her hand, she made the lights vanish and the room went dark as she sat up. Reva had come in with a tray of food yet Yumi wasn't feeling hungry. Something felt odd.<p>

"You seem a bit troubled Yumi."

"I think one of the pirates knows about me."

"Which one?"

"The one named Nico Robin. She was in the library earlier and we spoke for awhile. She didn't say anything directly, but I have a feeling she knows."

"Are you worried?"

Yumi shook her head and stood. "Strangely no. Even if she does know, she doesn't seem to be the type to tell everyone. Not like that bastard did."

"Why don't you come and-"

"Commander! Commander we have a problem!"

Yumi whipped around, feeling the worst was to come. "What is it?"

"The pirates have been captured!"

"Captured! By who?! When?!"

"Not too long ago. Someone saw a few Marines leave with them."

"That damn bastard of a king. This ends now. Go tell Juhan everything understand?"

The knight grabbed her broadsword and bolted out of her room. Her suspicions were right. The feast was just a charade. Aldin never had any intentions to make a truce with the pirates. She should have seen this coming. When a flight of stairs approached, she jumped down them completely, landing in a crouch before racing towards the dining hall. She slammed the doors open, her eyes widening. It was empty except for the passed out guards and the table still full of food. She went to the closest guard, checking his vitals then the next one. They were all still alive.

"Yumi!"

Her head turned as Juhan arrived with a few other knights. "Looks like Aldin go his way this time."

"So now what?"

"What do you think Juhan? He's going to hand them over to the Marine's HQ and that will be then end of them. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Of course. I'll have anyone available be ready if the worse should happen. Be careful Yumi. Don't do anything reckless."

Juhan left with the others as Yumi wondered towards the food. There was a scent that was tickling her nose so she picked up one of the wine glasses, taking a short sniff. It was sleeping powder, almost odorless, but Yumi's sensitive nose picked it up with ease. She shook her head before she let the drug get into her system and looked around. It was a rather clever plan, but no one on this island can outsmart Yumi. Now all she has to do is break the pirates out.

"Piece of cake."

* * *

><p><strong>YA-HA! Finished! Althouh it's a little short.<br>**

So now Yumi's going to go apeshit on the base right?

**Ummm I wouldn't say it like that. Thanks for reading and the comments. I'll keep doing my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Almost the chapter 10! Hehe that's good progress.**

Is there going to be any fighting Nox?

**Not in this chapter. This is just when Yumi breaks the pirates out. I'll try to make it interesting and have some meaning.**

When is Yumi gonna kick ass?

**Jeez just relax! Yumi isn't like Luffy where she would destroy everything. She has a brain. One Piece doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Knight's Treason<strong>

If it wasn't dark outside, Yumi would have used her Devil Fruit to fly over to the base, but instead she took a horse, speeding across the barren land. Because it's night and she will most likely need her Devil Fruit, she'll have to be careful. She knows for a fact that Aldin is expecting her, which might make things a bit more complicated. There was a list of possible outcomes and counterattack plans running through her minds, if the worse was to come that is. She would appreciate it if there wasn't going to be any fighting involved.

She pulled the reins back of the horse, stopping the beast a few feet away from the wall. There were muffled orders being shouted on the other side. Yumi jumped from the horse, clicking at it to return to the palace as she headed towards the left where the wall was carved into a mountain. The knight crouched down like a cat, using her inhuman agility to jump from one rock to another. The snow and ice melted from her energy heat, allowing her to have a better grip. She was careful to stay in the shadows when she reached the top of the wall, looking over. The large courtyard was filled with Marines running around. Her gaze narrowed when she saw Koya amongst them barking orders. Aldin was no where in sight. She quickly ducked down when a couple of Marines came her direction.

"It's hard to believe that we actually capture the Straw Hats. They've become such notorious pirates in a short period of time."

"But why are we just sitting here? Shouldn't we send them straight to headquarters?"

"The king said that there's one other person that might try to break them out and that we should wait. Apparently, he has some sort of trap set up for this person."

"We should hurry to our post then. There's gonna be a big fight."

The Marines hurried along and Yumi raised her head. _So he's already labeled me as a criminal huh? _She waited until the noise died down below before jumping into the courtyard. If she remembers correctly, the jail cells are in the basement to the right. She scurried across the snow towards a set of iron doors, the only ones along the wall. Yumi slipped in, waiting a few moments until her eyes adjusted to the dim light then carefully jogged down the hall. There were a few times she had to hide from small groups of Marines passed by. She figured there were a few more halls before she reached the end which lead down to the basement.

Yumi waited patiently as a Marine walked out the last door then it went silent. She stayed where she was just to be on the safe side before heading in. The lighting was a little brighter and it smelled musty. She noticed another door to her left and opened it, seeing it to be some sort of storage room. There were keys on the wall and further away were belongings of the pirates. She carefully picked up the swords of Zoro, studying each one with a sharp eye. They were the exact type of swords Ryutsuki use to fight with. They're much lighter than her broadsword and probably much sharper.

With all the pirate belongings and the keys, Yumi went back out into the hall, looking in the cells for the Straw Hats. All the ones she saw were empty. Until she finally came across one with a person on the ground. She looked closer noticing the green hair of the swordsman and quickly opened the cell and knelt next to him, unlocking the shackles from his wrist then rolling him over. She stopped suddenly, staring at his sleeping face.

"Wow he's...he's rather handsome. Wait a minute what am I thinking?"

Behind her was a small pouch which she reached into, pulling out a vial. Inside were pebble looking objects that were smelling salts she made her self so they are much more pungent. She pulled one out and sat back a little just in case he sits up too quickly and held it right under his nose. It wasn't long before the swordsman shot up with a grimace on his face.

"Holy shit that stuff stinks!"

"Glad you're awake."

Zoro turned with surprise in his green eyes. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"With these." Yumi held up the keys then held her other hand out to him. There was a small pill in her palm. "This is a special caffeine pill to help you wake up more and get ride of the headache you'll have in a few seconds."

"What are-dammit my head! What the hell?!"

"Like I said. Take it before it gets any worse."

He did as she said swallowing the bitter pill and less than a minute his headache subsided. He looked around noticing he was in some sort of cell. How he got in here was a total mystery as was how the knight was in here too. His body felt stiff from laying on the ground, but after standing and stretching, he felt a little better. The knight stood as well, holding his three swords out to him.

"I found them in a storage room a long with some of your friends stuff. They're important to you right? Not Just because you're a swordsman, but they have value."

He took them from her, placing back by his side. "You could say that. Now tell me what the hell is going on and where's everyone else?"

"You and your crew ingested sleeping powder that was put in your food by Aldin's men. They then brought you here to the Marine base and down to the jail. The rest of your crew are in other cells, the stronger ones being separated. That would be you, Monkey, Nico Robin, and the blond cook, but you're the first one I've come across."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get the others!"

"Ah what a minute!" Yumi grabbed his arm to stop him, but quickly let go, her face slightly red. "I um...I'm committing high treason right now by do this so I won't be welcomed here anymore. I don't have anyplace to go."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"We crossed blades so that makes us friends right? I think the only way I can find answers to my list of questions is if I leave this place. I...I want to join your crew."

She kept her gaze steady when she met his. He saw something that reminded a bit of himself. A sort of determination. That match he had with her as one of the best and it's been some time since he's had a dangerous opponent. The last one being Mihawk. He honestly wouldn't mind having her around so he can have a decent sparring partner.

"You know, you owe me a match."

"Pardon?"

"We never got to finish our match and I don't believe in draws. So you owe me one."

"I uh I guess. We've got to rescue the others before we get too ahead of ourselves."

She walked past him, back into the jail hall and continued her on her way, keeping a close eye on Zoro. She actually does want to fight him again. What would it be like if both of them were going at full strength? That would be a pretty intense fight, but she has bigger things to worry about. Like find the rest of the pirates and getting out of here without having anyone killed. Not quite the easy job.

"Why are you doing this?" Zoro asked as they deeper down the strangely massive hall.

"Do I need a good reason to justify my actions? You guys aren't like other pirates. You don't go wreaking havoc for the hell of it. That's not what a pirate really is. You have something that no one else has."

"Which is?"

"Freedom. I want to be free and break those chains that keep holding me down."

"You're weird, you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

The next person she found was the blond cook Sanji. She did the exact same thing she did with Zoro, but Sanji was more than happy to see Yumi. Obviously. She quickly explained what was going on before leaving the cell. Almost instantly, Zoro and Sanij started bickering. It was a good thing no one else was down here at the moment otherwise they'd be in trouble.

"Why don't you go and shove it, shitty cook?!"

"Right back at ya, marimo bastard!"

"Would you two please shut up?"

"Yes, my dear Yumi-chan!"

"If someone comes down here then it'd be bad news. Let's just find the others and hurry."

"Right! I'll follow you anywhere!"

"You're sick."

"What was that?!"

"Shut up before I beat you two senseless."

They finally stopped for now. Yumi kept her ears open for possible Marines while continuing to look for the rest of the pirates. Luffy would most likely be the furthest one from the rest and besides Robin, the others should be together. This place was a lot bigger than she thought and there were surprisingly a large amount of cells, but Yumi doubts they've been used. This may be the first time the Marines have actually used the jail. She thinks the base is just a waste. Her ears perked when she heard mumbling and stopped before a cell, seeing several people on the ground.

"Hey you two I found-"

"How about you say that to my face, twirly brow asshole?!"

"I'd be more than happy to, shit for brains."

Yumi had about had it. She smack them both hard and threatened them to shut up or else she'll bury them alive and blow up their graves before opening the cell door. _Man, they act like kids? It kind of makes me wonder how old they think they are. _She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head as she woke up the others, going through the same explanation.

"We're at the Marine base?!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yes. Your food was spiked, but luckily I managed to get here before it got any worse."

"Is this everyone?"

"I found the swordsman and the cook first. Moneky and Nico Robin are the only ones missing. Once we get the other two, we'll leave this place behind. Here." She held out her hand to Nami and dropped something in her palm. "This is smelling salts and a caffeine pill. Why don't all of you go find Monkey and I'll look for Nico. Once you do, meet me at the door."

Yumi sped off down a different hall before the others said anything else. She's already spent too much time here. If she's not careful, Aldin may have his way. No, she can't think like that. She will get these pirates out of here. The first few cells she passed were empty, no surprise there. It really was a bunch of wasted space.

"What would you being doing here, Ryusora-san?"

Yumi froze before a cell, seeing Robin awake and quickly opened the door. "Oh good. Does your head hurt? Are you feeling a little sleepy?"

"Just a little."

"Alright. Give me a moment."

The knight unshackled Robin while giving the explanation and handed her the caffeine pill. Once everything was set, Yumi lead Robin back down the hall and towards the main door. _Now how to get out of here. _The easiest, but probably the most dangerous, would be through the courtyard. That really is her only choice or she could just bust through a wall. She decided to go through the courtyard. When she reached the main door, her and Robin were the first ones. Yumi waited patiently, keeping her mind calm for what may be ahead. She could feel her muscles tense in anticipation for a fight.

"Here they come Ryusora-san."

The knight looked over, seeing the others join them. "Good we're all here."

"So now what? How are we going to get out of here?"

"Just follow me."

Yumi went first, looking down the hall, before letting the others out. She stayed up front, her sense open completely. It was too quite. No alarms or anything. Yumi knows she's bound to walk into a trap, which probably won't be avoidable. She picked up her pace, telling the others to do the same as the door to the outside go closer and the air got heavier. She felt the presence of an army waiting. They burst through the iron door and into the snowy dim courtyard. The wind was steady and clouds rolled in to cover the moon. Yumi looked around, seeing no one. _Where are they?_ She was about to get her answer. Several high beam lights target the pirates, blinding them for a moment as soldiers rose from their hiding places. Some in the snow and others from the wall, surrounding them.

"Looks like I was right Ryusora," Yumi heard Aldin say from behind as he appeared on the wall. "You fell right into my trap and you've got no where to run, traitor."

All Yumi did was smile.

* * *

><p>Now is Yumi going to go apeshit on the base?<p>

***sigh* Yes now she'll go apeshit in the next chapter. Took awhile to write this chapter. Sorry.**

Time to kick ass! YEA-YAH!

**Just relax you stupid ghost -.-' See ya next time! Thanks for reading lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gomenx100! So sorry for the wait!  
><strong>

KICK ASS TIME!

**Yes yes it is. This was actually a hard chapter to write. Why? I dunno.  
><strong>

This is so awesome this is so awesome.

**Settle down man. Thanks for sticking with me for this long. One Piece isn't mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ones They Call Beasts In Human Form<strong>

"This is bad you guys!"

"Wow there's a lot of people here."

"This isn't the time to be impressed Luffy!"

The pirates stopped bitching when someone started to clap. They looked behind them and it was Yumi clapping. She stepped forward, her expression calm as she faced Aldin.

"Congratulations you stupid king. You have us surrounded."

"You're committing high treason. A crime like this won't go unpunished. You'll be considered to be working with these pirates and will be treated as such Ryusora."

Yumi heaved a breath. "Stop calling me Ryusora. That's not my name. Didn't Koya already tell you about me? I suppose since you're still calling me Ryusora I take that as a no."

"What's so important about you?"

"My name is Lazurite D. Yumi. One of the survivors of the Engel Fort extermination and one of the last members of the Lazurite family. I'm sure you've all heard about them right?"

The entire courtyard erupted into hushed whispers and Aldin looked dumbfounded. Of course they would be talking. Well over a decade has passed and the Lazurite family become stories, legends almost.

"You figured it out, didn't you Nico-san?" Yumi said, turning her head towards the pirates.

"I had my suspicions."

"Are you really from the Lazurite family?" Chopper asked. "I read that they were all killed a long time ago."

"It's the truth."

"That's not possible!" Aldin shouted, getting Yumi's attention. "That cursed family has been dead for 13 years!"

"Then I'm just a ghost of the past. You are right though. The Lazurite clan haven't been heard from after Engel Fort fell. Even Juhan knew the truth and he kept it a secret. As did a few others."

"You dare betray your country and your king?"

"This was never my country to begin with and you are no king."

"You pest! We have you surrounded!"

The Marines and Aldin's own men raised their weapons ad Yumi and the pirates, but she did not waver. She strangely felt at peace and weightless. The past year of holding all her guilt, rage, and pain is finally going to be set free. She held out an arm which began to glow a bright blue and streams of energy rose from her body along with the little blue fireflies.

"Blue Vortex."

The knight encased the pirates and herself in a massive swirl of energy, protecting them for the moment from the outside enemies. Luffy was dancing around like the monkey he is, staring at the vortex like it was something from space. The bottom half of Yumi supplied the energy and the rest of her body was now pulsating an electric blue, melting the snow around her. The other pirates just stared at her, unsure of what to say of think. Nami was the first to speak.

"You have a Devil Fruit?"

"The Quasar-Quasar Fruit. A Logia type that turns the user into a pure mass of energy, a quasar human."

"That's pretty unreal."

"I know. Monkey, I have a proposition for you. I want to join your crew. I swear upon my title as a knight, I will protect you and your friends for as long as I live. Will you accept me?"

"Sure."

"What?! Seriously?!"

Yumi bowed her head. "I thank you. Now please allow me to handle things here. You should hurry back to your ship."

The vortex vanished as did Yumi. She shot up towards the sky, her body acting like a second moon, illuminating the courtyard. Her sword was above her head which was surrounded by her energy and she swung down, sending a blast towards a group of Marines. The force flattened the ones directly under and the rest were incinerated by the heat. In the midst of the confusion, Yumi went back to the ground, solidifying, and charged the still alive Marines. She let her rage out, her blade cleaning cutting through her opponents. She didn't flinch when warm bloods splattered her face. Her attention turned towards the gunshots as the whizzed through her. With the blue energy around her sword again, she swung it in a single sweep, launching a quasar blade at one of the walls. It tore through the stone, causing it to crumble with the Marines on top crushed under the debris.

Nobody moved. Yumi carefully glanced over her shoulder, seeing 5 of the pirates staying behind. She'd hope they'd all go, but that shouldn't concern her at the moment. Even though she was surrounded, the Marines can't really fight her unless they have sea stone. Yet something didn't sit well with her.

"You really are a beast Lazurite."

Yumi whipped around at the voice. "Koya."

"You show no emotion as you kill humans. Maybe the World Government was right to destroy you."

"I'd watch your tongue."

"Or else what? You'll kill me too?"

"It will be a pleasure to."

She charged Koya with amazing speed, bringing her blade down. To her surprise, she hit the ground below. Koya was behind and he slammed his fist into her face as she turned. The force sent her tumbling back, hitting the wall hard. Blood poured from her nose as she sat up. _How did he...?_

"Sea stone works like a charm against you Devil Fruit users. It's a good thing I study the way you fight."

"You bastard."

"Want to try again?"

Yumi stood, ignoring her bleeding nose and charged him again. This time she was keeping a distance and watching how Koya fought. He waited for the right moment when she brought her sword in to attack before striking. That was when she dropped her guard. She dispersed into the blue energy right before Koya could hit her again, swirled around him and solidified to kick him in the back hard. She sent him to the ground, but he got up quickly before she could strike. She had almost forgot he was the other candidate to be the Head Commander so of course he's going to be strong. She slammed her sword into the ground and stood straight, facing him.

"What? Give up already?"

"You wish."

The knight focused her energy into her left arm, causing it to glow brightly. She crouched down slightly with her arm behind her and waited, encouraging Koya to attack. Being the stupid man he is, he did. He charged her, staying close to the ground then jumped up, his arm reared back. The energy around Yumi's arm flickered like fire and changed shape. It looked like a dragon's head. She waited until Koya was just above her.

"Ryuken."

She slammed her dragonized fist right into his stomach with so much force, the dragon burst right through his body and into the wall behind him. Koya barely noticed what happened until he looked down, seeing the smoking hole in his abdomen. He fell back, dead before hitting the ground. Yumi's arm went back to normal and she picked up her sword before facing the rest of the Marines.

"Anyone else want-"

A gunshot rang out and Yumi suddenly felt pain blossom in her shoulder. She fell to her knees, holding her shoulder as blood poured through her fingers. _This can't be! A sea prism bullet? _She could here Luffy behind her starting to get mad and she faced them. Chopper was almost going to go to her, but her glared stopped him

"Stay back! This is my fight."

"But you just got shot. If you keep moving you'll bleed to death."

"Don't worry Reindeer. I'm a lot tougher than you think."

Yumi looked back up to the wall, looking around for whoever might of shot her. She had let her guard down again.

_Pathetic._

The knight flinched, hearing a voice in her head.

_Why aren't you fighting at full strength, Yumi? You're a Lazurite. Let me out to play._

She narrowed her eyes. If she does let her darker side out, who knows what the damage would be. But it may be her only choice. She relaxed her body and closed her eyes. The pain vanished. She didn't fell the bite of the wind. When she opened her eyes, her pupils were dots and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Time to play Yumi."

* * *

><p>"So it is true."<p>

"What is Robin?"

"What I read about the Lazurite family. Many don't consider them to be human. They have an animalistic instinct to survive no matter what the situation around them may be. They can block pain and other emotions that would hold them down. Almost like a real animal."

"They're not human?"

"Technically speaking, no they're not."

Zoro had to agree. That person fighting before them can't possibly be human. Blood had splattered over her pale skin. Red dyed the snow and surrounding walls. She fought more like a beast even when injured and unable to use her Devil Fruit. That bullet in her shoulder didn't seem to affect her. She just kept on killing, oblivious to the pain and the excessive blood loss. There was so much anger in her strikes. This evil sensation, it was just like when he cut her.

When Yumi finally stopped, mangled bodies were strewn about, some of the Marines still barely alive with missing limbs. The knight was in the midst of the carnage, her back turned to the pirates. Blood dripped steadily from her, some from the Marines, the rest from her. She turned towards the pirates, her eyes bright and her pupils pinpoints. The air around her shimmered and seemed to take the form of a beast. Zoro thought he saw a serpentine figure curl around, hissing. She raised a bloody hand to her mouth, licking the thick red liquid. There was a sadistic grin upon her face as she rose her head towards the heavens, laughing like a madman.

"Weak! You're all weak! Humans are pathetic beings and always will be. You will never be a match against a superior being like myself."

"Y-you monster!"

Yumi looked up towards the king. "You sir have woken up a very angry beast and this beast won't be satisfied until it gets what it wants. So come down here and play Aldin."

"Stupid brat! I have more men to spare. When the headquarters hears wind of this they'll-"

"They'll what?! What would they do?! All they care about is they selfish shitty lives. Protecting the peace, my ass. Anything that's even remotely a threat to them, they'll destroy it. I hate the World Government, the Marines and anyone else that's at the end of their leash."

"How dare you spit on the World Government. I shall have your life ended."

"I'd like to see you try."

The swordsman felt afraid, similar to when he faced Mihawk. There was a chill that crawled down his spine as he watched the knight tear through the reinforcements and the base like a hungry beast. Kitetsu felt heavy by his side, like it was reacting to her inhuman energy. Hid heart beat quickened and the air was heavy around him. _What the hell is she?_

When every, except for Aldin, was dead, Yumi was standing upon a massive pile of dead bodies, covered in blood and breathing hard. She was slightly hunched over, using her broadsword for support. The air still shimmered around her, wrapping the knight in the faint serpent. Her head turned towards the pirates, her blue eyes bright against the mask of red. Zoro flinched when their gazes met. This was no human.

"Im-impossible. How can...how can one person do this much damage?"

She looked over at a pile of rubble as Aldin dragged himself out. "Because I'm a monster."

"Damn you. You'll pay a heavy price for what you've done."

"Heh, I've got nothing left to give."

Yumi stumbled down the pile of dead bodies and towards the king, leaving a thick trail of blood behind. How can someone still be standing after takinig such a beating? Even Zoro, with his years of training, would have passed out by now. Whoever these Lazurite people are that had the Marines talking, must be dangerous. Yumi stopped before Aldin, her electric gaze glaring down at him.

"You're a dead man walking, pest. You'll be sorry you ever defiled my country."

"The throne doesn't belong to you Aldin." She raised her sword as if to kill him, but instead slammed it into the ground, mere centimeters away. "I'll let you live so you can feel the pain of losing something precious. If it gets to be too much for you then kill yourself. You're not even worth my time, you pathetic piece of shit."

Aldin looked as if he pissed himself as she scrambled from the rubble and vanished. The courtyard went quiet, save for the shilling wind. Yumi slumped to the ground like a heavy weight. The pirates hurried towards her side and Chopper quickly started assessing her. Any normal person would have been dead. That's what amazed Zoro. When she opened her eyes, they seemed tamer, like the beast had left. She looked to be back to her normal self.

"You're pretty strong," Luffy said with a grin, crouching next to her.

"Thanks...I promise...I'll protect you...Captain."

"Hehehe sure."

With a sigh of relief, Yumi passed out.

* * *

><p>Whooooaaaaa...Yumi is scary as hell. But nice job.<p>

**Thanks I worked hard on this chapter to make it intense and kick ass. Still kinda don't like it. Sorry its bad. I tried. (-)3(-)  
><strong>

Well I think it's good.

**Yeah but I don't think most people care about the opinion of a ghost.**

Hey that's mean!


	8. Chapter 8

**Phheewwww that last chapter was tough. It's going to be smooth sailing for a good while now.**

Now what?

**What do you mean now what? Yumi's going with the pirates and have fun****.**

Uh-huh so no more fighting?

**What is with you and fighting? Not for a little bit so just be patient. Anywhoza I don't own One Piece. Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Final Farewell<strong>

It took almost two days for Yumi to recover from the injury inflicted by the sea stone and during that time, her and Chopper have become fast friends. It was a little odd seeing a talking, blue nosed reindeer be the ships doctor, but she doesn't have much of a right to call herself normal. After all, she's a superhuman with the ability of a quasar. She's just as strange as him.

"What kind of medicinal plants do you have at your home?"

"Well, a lot you won't find down here. I have some books from Engel Fort that you're more than welcomed to read."

Chopper got all wide eyed. "Really?!"

"Of course. You're a doctor and I'm a scientist. I don't mind sharing with you."

"Oh like that's going to make me happy you stupid jerk."

"Seems like you're doing better."

Yumi looked over as Robin walked in, holding a tray. "Nico-san. I'm fine thank you. What is that?"

"Sanji-san wanted me to bring this to you. You must be hungry after not eating for a couple of days," she said, setting the tray on Yumi's lap before siting in a free chair. "I over heard you saying you had some books from Engel Fort. Do you think I can read them too?"

"Be my guest. You're a historian right?"

"Archeologist actually, but close enough. I have vaguely read about Engel Fort. There isn't much and I would like to know more."

"Yesh, by arl meens." Yumi swallowed the chunk of food down and paused from a moment. "You know about what happened right? About how Engel Fort and the Lazurite family doesn't exist anymore."

"Yes I do."

"What do you mean doesn't exist anymore?" Chopper asked.

"It's a long story. If you'll excuse me, there's someone I have to say good by to. I'll meet you at the harbor when I'm done."

She quickly finished the food and stood from the bed, slipping on her boots and fur rimmed vest before heading outside. The wind had died down for the time being and it was snowing, not that it bothers Yumi. Not that much anyway. Since she is a quasar human, her body is able to produce it's own heat source no matter what the temperature may be. It could be several degrees below 0 and it wouldn't bother her.

When Yumi reached the back indoor garden, she headed straight towards the right where a hall of marble pillars lead to a single door at the end. She pushed it aside and traveled down another hall, this one dark and musty. Along the sides were stone coffins of past honorable knights that had fallen. She walked all the way to the back where a set of stairs lay, leading to a different chamber down below. The pale light from the open clear glass roof shone through, giving the marble room a faint glow. Before her stood a statue of the first king carved from marble. To the right were the former kings and queens of the palace and to the left were the scholars and high priests. Yumi went to the left and stood before a small dark grey tombstone where Ryutsuki's name was carved in.

"Hello sensei. I'm afraid to tell you that this is the last time I'll be able to talk to you. I'm going to be leaving with a group of pirates that I have offered my services to. You would have liked them."

As stupid as it seemed, talking with Ryutsuki's grave always feel at ease, like he was listening, but unable to respond. Sometimes Juhan would join her, but Yumi spends most of her time down here alone. Through the years, Ryutsuki was more than just a teacher. Almost like a father. She could barely remember her own father or much of her home for that matter. Just one single unpleasant memory that haunts her at night.

"I wish you could be with-"

"Dammit! What the hell is with this place?!"

Yumi flinched and whipped around, seeing the green haired swordsman. "W-what are you doing down here?"

"Huh?" The swordsman looked over, meeting her gaze. He looked just as surprised to see someone down here. "Oh it's you. What're doing down here?"

"I just asked that."

"You did?"

"Yes I did. What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to go for a walk and I ended up here. This place is like a fricking maze."

"You got lost?"

"Hell no!"

The knight groaned slightly, raising her hands in apology. "Alright alright, I'm sorry."

Zoro looked past her, seeing the wall of coffins. "What the hell is this place anyways? And what's with all the graves?"

"This?" Yumi turned back towards her sensei's grave. "It's where all the greatest of this country are buried. My sensei included."

"Sorry to hear."

"There's no need for you to apologize."

The swordsman stepped next to her, noticing she barely reached to his chin. He thought back on the match they had a few days ago. Even if it never officially ended, the outcome may not be certain. She was a tough fighter, being able to fend him off. She's probably just as strong as him if not maybe a little bit stronger. And the sword she fought with. For someone of her size, it was a strange choice. Yet she handled it with ease, like him with one of his katanas. Then there is the fact she has the title of being the strongest on this island which can partially contribute to why she is so strong, but the way she fought seemed odd.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Hmm? Oh my sensei Ryutsuki isn't a native of this island either. He comes from an island in the New World where the have very strong swordsmen and where honor means everything. I can't tell you how many times he'd hit me when I fell asleep during his lectures. Even still, he was family and taught me how to use a blade."

"You're pretty damn good."

"Thank you. But I hate fighting. I really do."

Zoro glanced down at her noticing her expression changed. It was blank, her bright eyes staring off into space. It was strange to hear her say that. She's the strongest on this island, is the Head Commander, and has a Logia type Devil Fruit, but she hates fighting? Then it hit him. She was holding back in their match. But then what about in the courtyard of the now demolished base? That wasn't the same person he had dueled. Her expression had changed completely.

"It pretty pathetic doesn't it? I'm a knight, a swordsman with a pretty strong Devil Fruit yet I hate fighting. I don't see the point. All it does is bring pain and loss. But I...I became the strongest so I can protect the ones I care about."

"What's wrong with that?"

"One might say that a swordsman who doesn't use his sword doesn't deserve to have it."

"That's bullshit. You've got your own reasons. Don't listen to what others say."

"Says the man who can't walk without getting lost."

"Tch shut up."

"But you're right. You sound just like Ryutsuki. He told me that a sword that protects is just as strong as a sword that destroys." She looked up at him and gave him a curt nod. "I suppose we should go. Come on and stay close. No need to have you getting lost."

"I told you to shut up, brat. I don't get lost."

Yumi shook her head and walked towards the stairwell, stopping for a moment and turned back. Ryutsuki's grave looked so lonely in the pale light. It saddened her knowing she was leaving this place behind for good. It may not have been her birth country, but this is where she found some friends and made fond memories. She was going to miss this place.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy! Almost to the double digits!<br>**

Is Yumi bipolar?

**What? Oh not really I guess. I kinda based her after Jekyll and Hyde. Thought it be a cool story to have my O.C. struggle with a darker side.**

Uuuhhh-hhhuuhhhh

**o.0 Be nice. Thanks for the support and such :) btw Ryuken means 'dragon fist'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wah-ha! Chapter 9! I'm feelin',,,_SUPER!_**

Would you chill? Seriously why so happy?

**Is it against the rules for me to be happy? How rude.**

Nox is actually a pretty dark gloomy person with her mind warped by yaoi.

**I love yaoi. There's nothing wrong with it *nosebleed* heh...heh...heh**

Nox doesn't own One Piece. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>The Knight of the Straw Hat Pirates<strong>

"So you're really leaving, huh Yumi?"

"That I am. I can't accomplish anything here. You know that as well as I do Juhan. If I want my questions answered, I can't just sit around."

Yumi was standing before Juhan and a few of the other kingdom residents as the western harbor with her bags packed. The pirates were waiting for her as she said her goodbyes. She didn't feel sad anymore. There was a soft warmth of happiness swelling inside of her. It seemed like a long time since she last felt like this.

"I have something for you," Juhan said as he held out a plain wood box towards her. "Ryutsuki said that it belongs to you."

Yumi took it from him with a tilt of her head and opened it. Inside were a pair of orange tinted goggles that had a couple of switches on the side and an adjustable strap. She pulled them out, feeling like she's seen them before then placed them back and glanced up a Juhan.

"Ryutsuki told me they were from your father. That was a few days before he was killed so I kept them, unsure of when would be a good time to give them to you."

"I see. Thank you."

"Just keep in mind that we'll be rooting for you, Yumi. Don't get yourself killed, got it?"

"Yes I understand. Take care of yourself Juhan."

She held out her hand towards him, but instead, Juhan hugged her tightly. A soft blush dotted her cheeks as the sudden action, yet she relaxed and hugged him back. Juhan was just like a brother and was one of the first people to truly accept her when she showed up 11 years ago. She stepped back and smiled softly before bowing towards everyone and turned away. There were tears threatening to fall, but she won't cry. Even though she kind of wanted to.

With a little help, Yumi threw her bags onto the snow covered deck and climbed the ladder as the crew got the ship ready to leave. The knight hurried towards the end of the ship to a smaller deck and look back at the island. Her eyes went wide when she saw what the people were doing. They all had their hands raised with their index finger pointed to the sky.

_"Hey Yumi! One of these days when I become king, I'll take you back home."_

_"But I don't have a home remember? It's gone."_

_"So what? We'll find another island in the sky. I promise."_

Now the tears fell. They weren't sad tears, but it's been awhile since she last cried. Yumi raised her hand, copying the gesture with a wide smile. When they were younger, Juhan came up with this simple gesture as a sign of promise. It seems like even now, he is still going to keep his word. She stayed there on the back deck, waving the islanders goodbye and watched as Windy Kingdom vanished in the fog.

"So long guys. Thanks for everything."

"Alright! Time for food. Sanji! Fooood!"

"Would you shut up, dumbass?!"

Yumi smiled to herself. This surely was going to be an interesting adventure. She turned and faced her new friends, her new family. She'll do everything she can to protect them and repay Luffy somehow for letting her join. She looked up towards the cloud covered sky. It had stopped snowing for now and it was slowly starting to clear. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath, letting the cool air into her lungs.

"Hey star person! Come down here!"

The knight looked over the railing, seeing Luffy waving at her. "Are you referring to me?"

"Well yeah. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Oh right. I'll be right down."

With a single leap, she landed on the snowy deck close to the others. Sanji had been preparing food and was passing it out along with a mug of warm booze. Well, more like throwing it to the boys and presenting it to the girls nicely.

"Yu-chan! I have a nice warm meal for you!"

"Thank you Sanji-san."

"Of course. It's my pleasure."

She took the steamy plate from him as he pranced away. The food smelled amazing and was making her mouth water. Before she could take a bite, Usopp got everyone's attention with his mug raised.

"We need to make a toast to our new member before we start eating you guys!"

"A toast?"

"Yeah for you," Nami smiled. "You're apart of us now."

"Toast! Toast! Toast!"

"Welcome to the Straw Hats Yumi!"

Yumi was glomped by some of the members, namely Chopper and Sanji who graciously welcomed her. Even Zoro came by and gave her a pat on the head. There was a big smile on her face as everything settled and the party began. She shoveled the food into her mouth, feeling the warmth seep in. She looked around at the others, watching them joke around. Luffy and Chopper had chopsticks up their nose and were dancing around with Usopp and Franky. Sanji and Zoro were bickering over something to the point of actually fighting. The only sane ones were the 3 girls who were sitting together, watching the excitement.

"What do you think, Yumi-chan?" Nami asked, scooting closer to her. "A little crazy huh?"

"A little. But I'm sure I can handle it."

"It's always like this. While the boys are messing around, how about Robin and I show you the girls room? I'm sure you'll get a tour of the rest of the ship later on."

"That would be nice. Is that okay with you Nico-san?"

"Of course."

Yumi followed Robin and Nami up to the second floor where the girls room is. Just like the ship itself, from what little she saw, it was a pretty room with plenty of space for possibly more members. Yumi headed towards her things which were by the dresser while Nami explained the layout. Even with the only two beds, put together it can fit at least four people. There was plenty of storage for the 3 girls and then some. Yumi could spend a lot of time in here without disturbance while studying.

"Pretty nice, don't you think?"

"Yes, impressive."

"This is only part of the ship. The rest is just as amazing. Well, settle in and relax. We can take care of everything else."

"Thank you Nami-san, Nico-san."

"Sure."

Nami left while Robin stayed, sitting on the couch as Yumi started unpacking and using the free space to store her stuff. She didn't have much, the biggest thing she owns would be her broadsword. Other than that, she has some clothes, her books, a bunch of different plant seeds she took from Windy Kingdom before leaving and other science related stuff. She picked up the box with the goggles and opened it, noticing a piece of paper she hadn't seen before. She pulled that out and opened it.

_Yumi  
>I hope you can forgive me for leaving you on your own. Even if you don't, I still believe you can become the greatest for whatever it is you want and I will always be supporting you not matter what you do. It may not be much, but I'm handing these goggles down to you. I'm sure you'll find them to be useful.<br>Lazurite D. Kugami_

The paper trembled slightly in her hands. This was the second note that her father left her along with some of his own belongings, explaining about what happened, but never apologized in it. Yumi never hated her father for leaving her behind.

"Yumi-san, is something the matter?"

"Oh no sorry. It's just that, even though my father did leave me behind, I never felt any anger towards him. I knew there had to be some reason for leaving."

"Do you know why?"

"Not really. I suppose it's because he lost his home, his wife and he didn't want to lose his only child so he left me on an island he believed would keep me from harm."

"That seems logical. Do you think he's still alive?"

"It's possible. I don't think my father would die so easily without first righting the wrong. I feel rather exhausted so I'm going to go to sleep. Thanks Nico-san."

"It's alright."

Yumi stood and undressed as Robin left back outside. The knight grabbed a pair of silk capris and a tank for her pajamas, pulled those on and sat on the edge of the bed. For once in a long time, she actually felt tired. She's use to staying up so later and patrol the palace grounds at night and sometimes not sleeping for a few days, but now she felt dead tired, like she could sleep for weeks. She leaned back, already half asleep with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

><p>I've got a question for you Nox. Could you explain Yumi's name?<p>

**Okay. First Ryusora means 'dragon sky' and I picked that because 1) she's born on a sky island 2) her family symbol is a dragon head 3) she can have a nasty temper if she snaps and 4) because its a sign of respect towards Ryutsuki 'dragon moon' her teacher.**

Uh-huh and what about Lazurite D. Yumi?

**Lazurite is a type of mineral that's blue. Originally Yumi was suppose to have blue hair but I changed that, but kept the name cuz I like how it sounds. Yumi is Japanese which can mean 'archery bow' or 'yu' for reason or friend and 'mi' for beautiful. Put it together and it can mean 'beautiful friend'. Got it?**

Yeah I guess. Let's hope the readers get it.

***twitch* What's that suppose to mean?**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! I made it all the way to chapter 10! *happy dance* I'm so hap~py! I'm so hap~py!**

Take a chill pill man.

**Hey I am not a man and I will not. I worked really hard on this story so be nice -3-**

Yeah yeah okay. One Piece isn't Nox's.

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Fist 97 Million<strong>

**_4 days later, somewhere in the Grandline_**

"Since when did pirates give interviews for members to join?"

"We just need to make sure you're eligible to join."

"Seriously? I've been with you guys for nearly a week though."

Yumi was sitting across from Usopp who was trying to pull off the detective look while Chopper sat in her lap, reading one of her books. The day was rather calm and sunny with only a few wisp of clouds, quite different from the wintery weather of Windy Kingdom. Yumi's been doing her best she can to help with the daily shores and getting to know everyone better as well as the ship. The only person she hasn't really been able to talk to and knows the least about would be the green haired swordsman. She was told by the others that he's always sleeping.

"Let's begin. State your name."

"You already know it," Yumi groaned, but decided to go along with it anyways. "Lazurite D. Yumi."

"How old are you?"

"What kind of question is that? Oh wait, you think because I come from a family of superhumans you think I have some sort of anti-aging ability. I'm 18. I age normal like a normal human."

Usopp scribbled down some notes. "Uh-huh. Could you explain your Devil Fruit?"

"Logia type Quasar-Quasar Fruit. Turns the person into pure energy. Because of the never stopping tiny atoms buzzing around, I am able to create my own heat source no matter the temperature hot or cold. I can also turn my body, fully or partially into something, but it puts a lot of strain. Luckily I'm a Lazurite so it doesn't to that much harm."

"Interesting. Where are you from?"

"The New World."

"Can you be more specific?"

Yumi narrowed her eyes, not in a mean way though. "From an island that doesn't exist anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it doesn't exist. Gone, vanished, disappeared, poof."

"Oh-kay. I still don't get it."

"Really? Jeez."

"What Yumi-san is trying to say is Engel Fort is no longer recognized as an island," Robin said from behind, using her many summoned hands to pull up a chair and sit next to Yumi. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, that's true. Engel Fort was destroyed 13 years ago. How or why, I don't know. Even the history don't give a definite answer. All I know is that the World Government is involved somehow."

"A whole island was destroyed?!"

Yumi smiled softly, but it was a sad smile. "It wasn't just any ordinary island. Engel Fort was a Sky Island."

"Whaaaa?! You were born on a Sky Island?!"

"As I just told you, I am from the New World. Anything can and will happen."

Before anyone else could speak, Sanji came prancing over with a couple of plates and set them only before Yumi and Robin with his usual gentleman demeanor. The scent of spices blended perfectly together always made her stomach growl and mouth water. Sanji sent Usopp and Chopper to the kitchen for their food.

"Is there anything else I can get for you lovely ladies?"

"No this is fine Sanji-kun. Thank you."

"Of course my dear Yu-chan."

He pranced off in the direction of Nami who was lounging under the sun. Yumi felt like she was in paradise because the food was so good. It kind of made her wonder how Luffy was able to get him to join the crew. She stuffed another piece of grilled octopus in her mouth, but stopped and looked around. All of the boys were in the kitchen except for Zoro. She noticed him sleeping up on the second deck at the front of the ship. It's like he was in his own little world, cut off from the rest of the crew. Yumi excused herself, took up the plate and headed towards him. He didn't wake when she approached him and kicked his boot the first time.

"Hey. I have some food for you."

Nothing. She kicked him again, getting an angry grumble, but he opened his green eyes and looked groggily up at her. She sat beside him, keeping a slight distance between them and held the plate out. He just stared at it then at her. She was looking away, her cheeks tinged red.

"Sanji-kun was saying something earlier that if you don't wake up, you wouldn't get any food."

"Like I care."

"Are you really always this grumpy?"

"Shut it you."

He took the plate from her and started eating what was left which was actually quite a bit. Yumi pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head upon them. It stayed silent between them and Zoro was kind of expecting her to leave, but she just stayed where she was, drawing imaginary lines on the wood. She sure is a strange one.

"Hey Yumi!" Luffy shouted, jumping up to where she was with his usual big grin. Usopp and Chopper joined him shortly after. "Turn into the swirling blue thing again."

She looked up. "I didn't join your crew as a circus show, Luffy-san and I will not."

"Aw come on! It's really cool when you do it!"

"I just said I won't."

"Please?! Please please please please?!"

Yumi's brow twitched. "I said no."

"PLEASE?!"

That did it. She burst into the tiny blue firefly lights, swirling around Luffy before solidifying only her top half to put him in a sturdy headlock. The bottom half took for of a giant serpent, hissing at Usopp and Chopper sending the two racing back down to the lower decks. Luffy kept struggling in her her, but she had created ropes of blue energy to hold him down. Nami showed up after hearing all the commotion and stood before the two, heaving a sigh.

"Is he bothering you again?"

The knight nodded.

"Nothing gets to his rubber brain other than food. You can let him go and I'll have a talk with him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

Yumi let him go and Luffy let out a gasp of air, bust wasn't able to do much else when Nami grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him off. Yumi stayed in her quasar form for a bit longer, the bright energy coming off her in small lights then popping. Zoro just stared at the little ball of energy sitting in front of him. That ability of hers is quite terrifying. Its powerful enough to destroy an entire base in a matter of minutes. And this short lithe girl before him can handle it easily. That's what made him tense around her. She finally went back to her normal human form, but stayed put with her back to the swordsman.

"That's one scary power of yours."

"I agree. It's not something that's easy to control though. Depending on the person of course."

"No kidding. One strike and a building's gone."

The knight glanced carefully behind her, seeing the green haired pirate munching away on the food. He had a different presence from the others. It was a strong and intimidating aura. And that gaze of his, intense green eyes with a focused gaze. She could tell when they dueled that he has some sort of an ambition that he needed to accomplish and he would do anything, even sacrifice his own life. Just like her.

"How long do you plan to stare at me?"

Yumi flinched, her face going red. "I uh I'm sorry. You just remind me a bit of myself."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I'm not sure. You have a dream, correct? I could tell when we were fighting that your the type of person that lost a hard battled and never wants to lose again. Am I right?"

Zoro looked over at her yet she still had her back to him and she was looking away. It scared him a little that she could read him so easily, but it was true. After losing to Mihawk and having to carry that still hurting scar around, he swore he would never lose again. Not until be becomes the greatest and even then, he'll keep fighting. There was something bothering him though. Something that keeps eating at his mind. It was about his new crew mate Yumi. Her electric eyes always looked sad when she's speaking, even when she's smiling. Then when they fought, he could see some sort of struggle and in the courtyard, he saw rage.

"What about you? Don't you have an ambition of sorts?"

She tensed, but didn't look at him. "I did. I...wanted to be the greatest scientist and to be able to find all the secrets of this world. Many people already know the Lazurite family name, but I want to world to know my name. It meant everything to me but now...now after watching Ryutsuki killed, I felt helpless, weak. How am I suppose to carry on that dream if the one person who kept me going is dead?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know? Here." He stood and handed her back the plate, stretching out his body. "Don't give up on something so easily. That just makes you weak."

He walked away, saying nothing more, leaving Yumi to ponder. _He's right. _She looked up to the clear blue sky with a relaxed gave. Becoming the greatest scientist means she'll have to be a whole lot better than Vegapunk and finding all the secrets to the world sounds pretty far fetched. She'd spend countless hours studying from simple biology to meteorology and chemistry. She even spruced up her doctoring skills and created prototypes for different drugs. Yet for some strange reason, she felt like if she stays with Luffy, she can accomplish her dream.

"Hey Yumi! You might want to come down here!"

Yumi straightened and stood, walking down to the lower deck where everyone else was huddled together. She still had the plate which she set on the nearby card table and joined the other pirates. Nami was holding the recent newspaper with a serious look on her face. When she noticed Yumi, she handed to her.

"You've got a bounty."

"I do?"

"See for yourself."

The knight opened the newspaper, seeing a wanted poster stuck between the pages. The picture was of her in the Marine base courtyard with blood smeared on her face and she was surrounded by the little blue lights. There was even a small article that has a nickname written in it. Apparently, she's now known around the world as Dragon Fist. She looked over the wanted poster again, noticing her full name and a bounty of 97 million. Yumi glanced up at the others and gave a slight shrug.

"And?"

"What?! Is that all you can?"

"Actually, I'm surprised it's not any higher, Nami-san. Considering everything, the fact who I am and my family's history, I was expecting it to be higher."

"But still! That's a really high bounty for the first time. Even Luffy's wasn't that high when he got his first bounty. And also, this means you have the third highest on the ship."

"Really? Impressive."

"No it's not impressive."

Yumi laughed lightly, looking back down at her wanted poster as the others dispersed. Honestly, she could care less about the price amount. Now that she has a bounty, she finally feels like she's a part of the crew.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty. I finis chapter 10.<br>**

Yeah for you. Now what's going to happen?

**Keep reading and find out. Oh if you readers have any questions or comments regarding Yumi, please send them my way. I can answer them to the best of my ability. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**For some strange reason, holidays kinda make me depressed.**

Say what?

**I'm serious. I suppose it's because I'm not a kid, it's kinda lost it's fun. Mostly because I live in a strict household. I still like Christmas though.**

Okay that's just weird.

**Says you. Besides the point, here's chapter 11. Me no ownth One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Under the Moonlight<strong>

Night had fallen and it was Yumi's turn to be the lookout. It was her first time watching the ship and she felt both nervous and excited. She was laying up on the foremast with a lantern resting on the edge of the crow's nest, watching the starry sky. It was a bit colder than from earlier because there were no clouds to trap the last of the sun's heat before night fell. It was so still and quiet, the ship rocking softly from the gentle waves. There are times when it's hard to believe this world full of violence and bloodshed could be so peaceful and beautiful. Like there's two different sides to the world. Kind of like who there are two sides to Yumi.

Yumi sat up, swinging her legs over the edge and grabbed the lantern before jumping down to the landed in a crouch with a soft thud and the ship rocked a little hard from the slight impact. With nothing really to keep her occupied, Yumi went to the girls room and to one of her bags for a bit, digging through until she pulled out a dark blue shell with lighter blue markings. It was a tone dial that belonged to her mother with a special song on it. Her mother had told her to play the song if she ever felt lonely. It means so much to her and there were times where she would play the song to try to remember what her home was like.

"Is something troubling you, Yumi-san?"

Yumi jumped when she heard Robin speak and spun around. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No it's alright. I was already awake. Is something wrong?"

"I was just getting a tone dial to keep me awake for the night."

"I see. Just make sure you keep an eye out for things, Yumi-san."

"Right. Excuse me."

She nodded her head and Left as Robin went back to bed. The knight went towards the bench around the mast and set the tone dial down along with the lantern. She was a bit hesitant to play the song while the others slept, but she had to do something of this silence might make her fall asleep. With a slight shake of her head, she picked up the shell and played the song.

* * *

><p>Zoro couldn't tell if he was dreaming or he was hearing things. When he woke, he thought he heard a song playing. He climbed out one of the bottom box hammocks and slipped on his boots before leaving the boys room with a loud yawn. He paused for a moment, hearing the song loud and clear. It took some time before his eyes came into focus wand wasn't quite sure how to describe what he saw.<p>

It was Yumi. Dancing.

But it didn't look like Yumi. This person was completely different. Zoro was speechless, staring at her and trying to figure what he was seeing was reality or a dream. The full moon had brightened Yumi's magenta hair and there was a slight glow upon her pale skin. What caught Zoro's attention was she looked...happy. There was a genuine smile on her face and her eyes were soft, not that cold hardness of the sword wielding knight. She was almost prancing around to the fast beat of the song, her body like that of a swan, elegant and graceful. She was using her Devil Fruit, making blue lights dance around her. This possible can't be Yumi. There's no way.

Zoro stayed in the shadows, watching her move. Her lithe body softly rippling with every beat, the swirls a blue having a mind of their own as the danced with her. How could someone as powerful and dangerous as Yumi look so unreal? Why was she so happy now and why isn't she like this around the others? Zoro pondered on those thoughts. Then he realized. This is the real Yumi. The protective, stone cold, female swordsman quasar knight was merely an illusion, a mask hiding the real Yumi. The one dancing under the moonlight. And all Zoro could do was watch.

When the song ended, Yumi stopped with it, her arms open wide and her head raised towards the sky. Her chest was raising and falling steadily and her soft smile was still there. She stayed like that for a moment longer before letting her arms drop and the lights vanished. It went quiet.

"Aren't you suppose to be watching the ship?"

Yumi's reaction was a mixture of panic and fear. She whipped around her eyes wide and her body tensed, ready for a fight. When she saw Zoro, her posture relaxed and she settled down. Of course, she did look a little upset, but also embarrassed. She looked down with a blush across her nose.

"How long were you there?"

"Not long?" he lied, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? It's not like you did anything wrong."

"Well still, it's rather embarrassing that you saw." She fell silent, walking to where the lantern and blue shell was, sitting down. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. What was that?"

"It's a tone dial from my home. It belonged to my mother and its the only thing I have of her."

He noticed the tone of her voice changed. It saddened when she mentioned her mother. She was staring down at the shell, clutching it tightly in her hands. Zoro stepped from his spot and sat next to her a few inches away.

"You probably think it's stupid to be holding onto something like this."

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to. I don't have much memory of my home. Just one single nightmare that won't leave me alone."

"What happened?"

She tensed and met his gaze, her blue eye blank. "13 years ago, Engel Fort was destroyed by the World Government because my home didn't want to be puppets for the Nobles. Because of our extensive knowledge in science and medicine and because we're a race of superior humans, the Lazurite family have always been hounded by the Nobles, the Marines and even pirates."

"So because you guys are super smart, your home was destroyed by the World Government? That sounds pretty fucked up to me."

"You wouldn't understand." Yumi looked back down in her lap, back down at the tone dial. "It's a lot more complicated than that. Being extremely smart wasn't the whole reason."

"Then what is?"

"Like I'd tell you."

Her somewhat harsh tone made Zoro flinch a little. She didn't say anything else as she stood from the bench and started to walk away, but Zoro grabbed her arm before she got to far. She didn't even try to move of get away.

"Honestly I don't give a damn about your past life, but if you end up letting your emotions get in the way, then leave. Who cares about what happened? You're alive and that's all that matters.

Yumi turned, her eyes sad, yet stone cold. "You'd never understand."

She yanked her arm away rather harshly and left the swordsman alone on the grassy deck. He knew she was hiding something, but finding out won't be easy. It's hard to tell if she can be trusted or not. Yet he can't forget that expression she had. The almost same look Kuina had when she was about to give up. Regret and even hatred for herself and who she is. He's going to have to keep an eye on Yumi. Personally keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wowee 2 chapters in a day. Making good progress. Chapters not that long sorry.<br>**

What does your name mean?

**What Regia Nox? Really? Okay fine. Regia is Latin for 'regal' or 'royal' and Nox is also Latin for 'night' Royal Night. It sounds cool.**

Sounds like a hookers name.

***whack* Jerk!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WAHHHHHH *runs around like a madman*I SORRY I SORRY I SORRY I SORRY!  
><strong>

What is up with you?

**PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THE GALLOWS! NOT THE GUILLOTINE! WAHHHHHH!  
><strong>

*graps Nox* Pull yourself together man!

**I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEE!**

Oh blast it. Nox doesn't own One Piece. Sorry for the wait. Hey get down from there!

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt<strong>

After a few more rainy days out at sea, the Straw Hat pirates finally arrived at another island and by the looks of it, it was just as rainy. Usually typical of a spring island. Yumi was rather excited as the island came closer into view. She was wearing a dark blue raincoat which she borrowed from Nami over a gray shirt and cargo pants tucked into her leather boots. The weather was very different from what she's use to and was actually starting to like the rain. It wasn't entirely cold, but it wasn't hot either which Yumi liked.

"What a dreary looking place," Nami said who was standing next to Yumi. "Hopefully we won't have to stay here long. How are you holding up, Yumi?"

"I'm fine. I guess I'm feeling a little anxious to be going on my first trip. Even if the weather is a bit depressing."

"It's more than depressing. Anyway, we'll be landing soon so we should figure out who's doing what and going where."

Nami went back down to the lower deck where everyone else was under and huge umbrella Franky made in a matter of seconds. The only one not entirely bothered was Luffy who was running around.

"It's probably a good idea if we all go ashore," Nami said. "First things first, we need supplies,especially food because moron keeps eating it all."

While the rest of the crew figured out who was doing what, Yumi skipped out and went to the girls room. She thought about wandering the island and finding an apothecary, if they have something like it that is. She'd like to find more plants to grow up on the top deck which Robin mostly takes care of. Unfortunately, even if she did have seeds from Engel Fort, it would be very hard to grow them. The air is much different from the Blue Ocean.

"Oh Yumi, I was wondering if you could do something for me," Nami stated when she walked into the girl's room. "That's if you're not too busy."

"It's alright. What is it that you need?"

"I was going to ask Robin, but she left before I could. I was hoping maybe you could pick up a few things for me. I have a small list, but I think you can handle the rain better than I can."

That made her happy, the idea of helping even if it sounded like being a gopher. "I'd be more than happy to help. I wanted to look for an apothecary, but I don't mind taking a little side trip."

"Thank you Yumi. I'll find us an inn. I just really hope we don't have to stay here long."

Nami left as Yumi got herself ready, placing the list and the money Nami gave her safely into one of the pockets. She paused for a moment, looking over at her broadsword. With a weapon like that, she'd stand out too much and it would probably gather unwanted attention. If things to suddenly go bad here, she'll just have to use her Devil Fruit. Leaving her sword behind, Yumi walked out, noticing the pelting rain had quieted some. It was still nice hearing the soft patter of the water droplets. She also noticed she was the last one on the ship so she hopped over the railing, landing on the wood of the dock below. There were a few workers around, but they were too busy to pay any attention to Yumi.

Up ahead was a large sigh with the display of a map of the town. She studied it, seeing they didn't have an apothecary, but they did have a small herbal shop which was down the same alley way as a bookstore, another stop on her list. Yumi quickly memorized the map and headed down the main street with all the markets. Even in the rain, there were lots of people, some with umbrellas and others without, walking up and down the stone, stopping occasionally at the little stalls. The knight stopped at one as well, one that had a variety of seafood grilling. She bought a small box of fresh takoyaki which made her stomach growl loudly from the wonderful aroma. In a matter of seconds, the whole box was gone.

Before Yumi continued towards the herbal shop, she stopped in the middle of the street, her body tensing. She was being followed. By who, she doesn't know, but she can feel some presences behind her. She carefully turned her head, seeing a couple of shady people who had a keen eye on her. It would be stupid to start a ruckus in the middle of the street with so many people. Yumi's mind sped with plan after plan. It would also be unwise to even start a fight. They didn't have a threatening aura, but there were a few and if nothing is done quickly, things may get messy. Without being too obvious, the knight headed down the street, glancing from side to side, looking for an empty alleyway in a less crowed area.

As the crowds began to thin out, Yumi turned abruptly into an alleyway, whipping around when two of her followers joined her. From behind she heard laughter. They had her surrounded. She studied the ones in front of her, noticing a crest on their clothing. Her eyes narrowed and her fist clenched. It was a white bear within a black circle and its mouth open in a roar with a black A on it's forehead.

"You work for that bastard, don't you?" she asked sternly, her eyes flickering.

One stepped forward. "Lazurite D. Yumi. Our captain has been looking for you."

"Tell him to shove it. He doesn't deserve to be breathing after what he did."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, my darling star."

Yumi felt her whole body freeze and her heart pounded in her chest. It's been a little over a year since she last heard that voice. Slowly she turned, coming face to face with the man that betrayed her. Anvine Wyatt. He looked the same expect his cobalt hair was a bit longer. His eyes of the same color showed a type of warmth that would make anyone trust him, but Yumi knows the true Wyatt. The empty, cold hearted murderer.

"You haven't changed much Yumi. Still as stunning as ever."

She couldn't speak, couldn't move.

"What's wrong my love? Cat's got your tongue?"

"Why are you here?!"

"My my. A little excited to see me. I heard that you have joined the Straw Hat pirates. At first didn't believe it, but here you are. Outside the palace walls of Windy Kingdom."

Yumi charged him, her fist surrounded by silver blue energy, but she wasn't able to hit him. Instead, Wyatt slammed his fist into her gut with enough force to shatter bones. She fell to the wet ground, holding her aching stomach and gasping for breath. _Don't tell me he's got...sea prism stone?_ Wyatt ordered his men to watch the exits as he pulled Yumi up, pinning her against the wall. It felt like her energy was being drained and she wasn't able to use her Devil Fruit. Her hands were brought together and she heard a soft clank. Looking down, she noticed she was wearing handcuffs.

"Sea prism stone is a great thing to have when dealing with Devil Fruit users. Now your just an ordinary, defenseless person. I prepared myself and learned from our last fight."

"What do you want Wyatt? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Yumi my doll, you know exactly what I want. You're a Lazurite and I need you. Just think of all the great things we could do together. Our names will shake the world."

"Bastard. You killed former king Daquin and Ryutsuki. I trusted you and you stabbed me in the back. You honestly expect me to work with you?"

"Always a clever one aren't you? If you leave the Straw Hats, you and I can travel the world. Conquer what no one else has."

"I will never betray my captain."

Wyatt let out a sigh. "I didn't want to do this, but it seems I have to resort to violence. Sayden, come here." A big man came forth when Wyatt called him. "Teach her a lesson."

"Sure thing boss."

Before Yumi could speak, Sayden's fist clocked her right in the jaw, hard. She fell to the wet ground, spitting blood out into the murky water. That was only the beginning. She felt the heel of a boot come into contact with her left shoulder. _Pop. _The pain caused her to cry out, but Sayden gagged her, muffling the noise. She couldn't fight back no matter how hard she tried. A fist to the face, then a boot to the gut. One of the times she fell, she landed on a glass shard which pierced through her right thigh. She was dragged up once again, this time the jacket off, revealing the blood stained shirt underneath.

"Ya look like a real mess. How's it feel, you little bitch?"

Yumi was gasping for breath, the gag not making it any easier. The were bruises already forming on her face, her arms along with many bloody cuts. Her pants were sliced up and the glass shard still protruding from her thigh. Sayden noticed and grabbed hold of it, twisting it slightly. He grinned when Yumi muffled a scream, the pain nearly blacking her out. The others laughed under their breath. Wyatt was just standing there with that same grin on his face, his eyes calm. He finally came over tapping Sayden's shoulder for him to stop. Wyatt grabbed the bloody gag, pulling it down from Yumi's mouth.

"Give up yet Yumi? Sayden will stop beating you if you surrender."

Her lips moved, but no sound came out.

"Speak a little louder, doll. I can't hear you."

"I said...never."

Wyatt was getting a little angry with her. He had almost forgotten that Yumi was a stubborn bitch, not easily broken no matter how many times you punch her. She was barely conscious, her breathing raspy and her body slightly shaking from the pain. She has Lazurite blood running through her veins after all, nothing more than a freak of nature. Wyatt grabbed the side of her head, slamming it against the concrete wall then took her dislocated arm, popping it back into it's socket. He covered her mouth to stop her scream and turned her bloody face towards his.

"Do not make me do this to you, Yumi. I will violate you, torture you over and over until you come to your senses."

Her pale blue eyes just stared at him, empty. Wyatt has about had it with her and her attitude. He threw her down, smashing his boot into her side and leaving it there. Yumi didn't even try to fight back. She was to tired, the sea prism stone cuffs draining all her energy and she was to the point of passing out.

"The only reason you're still alive is because I need you. With that little intelligent brain of yours, I can use it to get what I want. But maybe you won't need a leg."

"Hold it right there, asshole."

Yumi never felt so relieved to hear that swordsman's voice.

* * *

><p>Again we're really sorry for the lateness of the chapter. Holidays and all. Right Nox? Nox?<p>

***fantasizing* Sebastian is so handsome...with his dark hair dangerous eyes...hehehehe**

Really? Wet dreams about Kuroshitsuji?

**If he existed, I don't think I'd could handle it. There are so many wonderful characters.**

And she's gone. Thanks for reading. -_-


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky number 13. Whoot-whoot!**

You are one weird person Nox.

**Hehe I try. Just being me. I don't own One Piece. Just Yumi. )-3-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Angry Swordsman and the Knight's Tears<br>**

Wyatt stepped back from Yumi, seeing the pirate swordsman standing in the alleyway entrance. He didn't even realize or notice he was there. Zoro looked down at the beaten, bloody Yumi gasping for air and felt a sudden rage build in his stomach. He kept a tight grip on one of his swords, his body tensing.

"You must be Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter."

"What's it to you?"

"A crew mate of Yumi's and a strong one too. I wasn't planning on this."

"Who the fuck are you and what did you bastards do to her?"

Wyatt looked down at Yumi then at Zoro. "Don't worry, she's not that easy to kill. She's no good to me dead. Then next time we meet, if we do that is, I'm afraid to say the Yumi will no longer be with you. Do what ever you want with him boys, but leave the girl alone."

Before Zoro could take a step towards Wyatt, several of his loonies blocked his way. He unsheathed one of his blades and barreled through, one after the other. These guys were never ending. Once he get cut down a few, another half dozen popped up. It was really pissing him off. He shouted plenty of explicit words after Wyatt who merely raised his hand in farewell. The bodies kept piling up in the alleyway and the run water had turned red from blood. Wyatt was now gone and there was no one left.

"Shit!"

As much as Zoro wanted to go after Wyatt and kill him, he knew he had to get Yumi to Chopper. He cleaned his blade on one of the dead bodies and sheathed it before going over to Yumi's side, looking over the damage they had done. Just like the last time, he was amazed how she was still conscious with all those injuries. There were nasty cuts and bruises over any visible skin, her clothes were tattered and bloody. Her breathing were nothing more that gasps. He helped her sit up, seeing the handcuffs, quickly breaking those off. As his gaze went further, he saw a large piece of glass sticking out of her leg. That rage filled his gut again.

"Who the hell was he?"

"Forget it."

"Answer the damn question. Who the hell was he?"

Yumi looked away from him. "And I said forget it."

Zoro grabbed her wrist, maybe a little too rough and pulled her towards him, but stopped. She was crying. He quickly let her go as she slumped against the wall, hiding her face in her arms. Yumi was the last person he'd expect to be crying. Was it because of that man?

"Tell me."

The knight glanced over, her face a mess. "W-what?"

"Tell me what's going on." His voice was calm.

Yumi slowly sat up, keeping her head down. "His name...his name is Anvine Wyatt. He's the one that killed my sensei Ryutsuki. He's the one that gave me this scar and ruined the life that I had."

Her body trembled. Zoro said nothing. He just stared at her, watching her as she broke down. Without saying a word, he scooted closer to her, placing a hand on her thigh near the shard. Yumi tensed a little, feeling his touch on a rather intimate place. She noticed his eyes were hard, but she saw a small glint of concern. She relaxed.

"I'm going to pull this out."

Yumi only nodded. With his other hand, Zoro took the glass shard, pulling it out swiftly. Yumi barely made a noise and winced. He covered the wound applying some pressure to stop the bleeding. It stayed quiet between them. Yumi avoided his gaze while he kept a hand on her wound. Her cheeks were slightly red from his touch. Strangely, there was no pain.

"What does he want with you?" Again his voice was calm.

"Because I'm a Lazurite. He wants to use my intelligence for whatever take over the world plan he has set up. I can create drugs that no one else in the world can."

"So he beats the shit out of you because you said no."

I was a statement, an angry one. Yumi sighed softly. It probably would have been a lot worse if Zoro hadn't shown up. Who knows what would have happened? Wyatt is the only person in the world Yumi is truly afraid of. The memories of seeing Ryutsuki murdered before her flashed in her mind, making her wince. Zoro noticed, yet said nothing.

"Please Zoro. Please don't let him take me away."

Zoro flinched, hearing her soft voice pleading. This wasn't like her at all. She reached over with bloody hands, grabbing his shirt and pulled herself towards him, hiding her face in his shoulder. He felt her body shake against him as she cried. It was a desperate cry, like she's been holding in all the pain and sorrow deep inside, locking it away. It angered him more watching Yumi break, feeling her tremble. He just let her hold him, allowed her to let her feelings go. Even in the short time she's been on the ship, he does see her as a comrade so he will protect her, just as it's his duty to protect everyone else. With his free hand, he placed it on her head in a comforting way.

"I swear to you, I won't let that bastard near you."

She backed away, looking up into his intense eyes. He was serious, that much she could tell and that's what made her blush. They don't know each other that well, yet he's making such a promise to her. It was a little strange, but she didn't complain. She was still too tired. Yumi looked down, noticing Zoro's hand was slightly red from her blood. At this rate she'll pass out. Zoro kind of had the same thought. He moved his hand away which made her feel a little lonely. He then turned his back towards her, but was still crouched.

"Get on."

"You want me to what?"

"You're not walking in your condition. I'll take you back to the ship."

Her face went red when he looked back at her. He was right though. Even with her Lazurite blood, Wyatt's bodyguard did some heavy damage when she had the sea prism stone cuffs. It'll take some time to heal. She scooted towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he helped her up, cupping his hands under her thighs and standing. Her face heated up, feeling his large hands again. He grabbed her jacket before leaving the bloody alleyway and back into the streets. Yumi didn't notice until now how broad and sturdy his shoulders were. He has a steady body from the years of training.

Zoro, on the other hand, was thinking about how limber Yumi's body truly was, how delicate it felt. It surprised him how much power she has. She trembled slightly under his hands and she was pressed against him, her breast to his back. He's been around a few woman, slept with some here and there, caressed their bare skin, but for some damned reason, Yumi felt more alive. She felt real. What is he thinking? He barely knows her. He felt her tightened her arms around his neck and rested her head on his back. She had stopped trembling.

"You do realize that you're going in the wrong direction."

"Huh?"

The swordsman stopped, noticing he was in a forested area, someways away from the town. He looked around a few times, trying to figure out how he ended up out here.

"Great. Where the hell are we?"

"You got lost."

"Shut it. I'm not lost."

"If you say so. Now turn around and go straight."

"Don't order me around. I can get to the ship just fine on my own."

Of course he didn't. Yumi had to give him directions almost every second. He'd be going straight one moment, the the next walking down an alley. When he did, she'd yank his ear, which just pissed him even more than he already was. Yumi found it funny that he has such a bad sense of direction and he doesn't admit it. Things went a little easier when Nami showed up out of the blue. She was going to greet the two, but when she saw the bloody and bruised Yumi, she freaked out.

"Oh my god Yumi! What happened?!" Nami exclaimed, running to them.

"I'm fine. Just a little beaten."

"A little?! You're all bloody! And bruised. We need to get you to the ship and find Chopper."

"That's where we're headed."

"Alright then. I'll go find Chopper."

Nami ran off back into town as Zoro went down towards the harbor where _Sunny_ was. This time Yumi didn't have to help as much. They managed to reach the ship without too much trouble. When Zoro reached the kitchen to get to the sickbay, his least favorite person was in there, stocking the food supply. He pretty much had a heart attack when he saw Yumi and was all over her.

"What happened to Yu-chan?! Hey shrub head. Why is Yu-chan all bloody?"

"It's not of your damn business, dartboard."

"Bastard. You better not be groping her and taking advantage of this."

"Idiot, that's not my thing, it's yours. Now piss off."

Zoro angrily pushed passed him and to the small sickbay. He placed Yumi on the bed and stepped back, leaning against the opposite wall. Yumi assessed the damage done to her, a bit noticing the ruined clothes, the many cuts and bruises already healing slowly. The worst was the shard wound, her possibly cracked nose and her sore shoulder from the dislocation. She looked up at Zoro, seeing his somewhat bloody clothes.

"You might want to change."

"I'll wait here until Chopper shows up."

"I'm not going anywhere. I kind of can't move."

"I'm staying right here."

The knight muttered under her breath, but didn't argue any further. Having him in the room calmed her some. What is it about him that makes her relax, feel at ease? Even though Wyatt and his men had beaten her, she felt calm around Zoro. Is it because they have a bit in common? Then shouldn't they be arguing all the time like he does with Sanji? But Yumi doesn't see it that way. It's something else. Admiration? Gratitude for saving her? Or something deeper. She's not saying she's attracted to him. They're just crew mates.

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe another one done! Thanks for reading!<br>**

Um question. Wouldn't the townspeople notice Yumi all beaten?

**They don't care :) They're just going on with their lives.**

That's a little cold Nox -_-' I mean it would make sense for them to help.

**Yeeeaaahhh...Nope not here. Why should they care hmm?**

You're not making any sense. And what's up with Zoro? Why is he being all nice?

**Who says he's being nice? He's just helping. Anyway thank you again for reading and the reveiws! _PASTA!_  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Now time for a little background of Yumi. This chapter took awhile to write.**

That's what you always say.

**Do not! I'm being serious about this one. Yumi's a difficult character.**

And you're the one who made her up.

**Pttttttttttttt. Stop picking on me. I don't own One Piece! Review and I'll let you use Syn for target practice!**

Good luck with that.

* * *

><p><strong>The Only Man I Fear<strong>

Nami didn't just bring Chopper, but the rest of the crew as well. Like he said, Zoro stayed in the room as Chopper patched her up. It was silent the whole time. Yumi watched the little reindeer work, taking extra care with her leg. He had to cut the pants to clean the wound and wrap it tightly. Some of the swelling had receded thanks to that damnable Lazurite blood, but she still looked terrible. When Chopper was done, he backed away, looking up at Yumi with a worried gaze.

"Are you going to be okay Yumi?"

"Yes. Thank you Chopper-san. I should be fine. You're work was excellent."

"Aw shut you you stupid jerk. Like that's going to make me happy."

"There's something I have to tell all of you. Something really important. Um Zoro...could you..."

She didn't finish her sentence when Zoro appeared before her and helped her down. He carefully wrapped an arm around her slim waist for support and walked out into the kitchen where the others were waiting. Yumi took a seat, looking carefully at everyone.

"What I'm going to tell you is going to explain why I'm like this now. If you knew the old me, you'd thought I was a completely different person. It happened a year ago when I was betrayed by the man I thought I could trust..."

_**One year ago Windy Kingdom, Frozen Island**_

"Congratulations on becoming the Head Commander Yumi."

"O-Oh um thank you Juhan. It's nothing really."

17 year old Yumi was fidgeting before Juhan after being recently accepted to the position of Head Commander of the King's Royal Service. A soft blush was across her nose as others congratulated her as well. Her magenta hair was longer, pulled back in a ponytail and she had a softer look. She was wearing the usual armor of a high officer, a breast plate with the palace emblem of a white falcon and her broadsword was behind her.

"I'm going to tell Ryutsuki-sensei, although I'm sure he already knows," Yumi said softly, looking down.

"Then we'll have a party."

"Would you please not make such a big deal about it Juhan? It's just a promotion."

"Are you kidding? You made history! You're a legend in the making Yumi."

Her blush deepened. "D-don't say that. Anyways, please excuse me."

The knight bowed and left the main hall, heading to the north wing where the library and Ryutsuki's study was. She was feeling happy about the promotion though and at the fact that no one else has ever done what she did. Most knights would train for years before planning on becoming part of the King's Royal Service. Yumi was only 14 when she joined, breaking all sense of logic. She wanted to prove to others and to herself that she is worthy, that she can protect the innocent in the worst of times. Even if that means sacrificing her own life, but she can't die yet. Not until she gets her answers.

Yumi hurried up the steps and burst through the door, unable to hide her joy. Ryutsuki was at the main desk, reading over some records. He was a middle aged man, yet showed no signs of his wise old age. His eyes were a dark gold and his long hair pulled back was a muted brown. He use to wear clothing from his old country, but after spending quite a few years on Windy Kingdom, he stored away his old samurai self. He looked up when Yumi bounded in with a big grin and little swirls of blue light dancing with her.

"I suppose an order of congratulations is in need for such an occasion."

"So you did hear."

"Of course I did. You are my pupil and you have made history Yumi. The youngest Head Commander and the first ever female in the high position. It may be decades before something like this ever happens again. Or it may never happen," Ryutsuki said thoughtfully, rubbing a hand over his stubble then smiled softly at Yumi. "You have grown into quite the fine young warrior. Back on my home country, this would call for a celebration, a festival to commemorate the deed you have done."

"It's all thanks to you, Ryutsuki-sensei. Without your teachings, I would never have made it this far."

"You're a natural. You have such rare skill not seen in others and I have watched many of my own train for years, but still none reach you level of skill. This high position suits you well. Don't forget that talent you have is special."

Yumi smiled broadly. "Thank you Sensei."

Someone suddenly came into the library, a young knight with a serious look. "Commander Ryusora! There's a pirate ship at the western harbor. It looks pretty badly damaged and King Daquin is asking for you to accompany him."

"Understood. Please excuse me Sensei."

Yumi bowed and followed the knight out of the room and outside towards the stables. It wasn't uncommon to have pirates ships breach here, battered from Marines or the seas itself, but it is a policy here on Windy Kingdom to help all of those in need. Yumi went to her horse, a dark grey mare and mounted her, heeling the beast into a gallop towards the king's stables. At first glance, you can tell Daquin is a man with high status without even knowing that he's king. He's a big man, tall, regal, yet he is gentle and thoughtful, much like his grandson Juhan. Even in his old age, he hasn't lost any of his battle power.

Yumi slowed her horse down when it reached the stables where a small squadron was gathering. She stayed on the horse as she lead it through the crowd and to Daquin who was standing up on the cliff overlooking the western harbor. There was a large ship, almost in pieces, yet Yumi didn't see any people. She noticed a flag on the main mast, waving softly in the breeze. It was a white bear roaring with an A on its forehead. She jumped down from the horse and bowed politely.

"Milord, you called for me?"

The old king turned with a broad grin. "My new Head Commander. I never thought an outsider like yourself would complete such a feat and at such a young age. I was right to accept you."

"You're words are to king, Sir. What sort of help are we required to give here?"

"Any help we can offer. The damage to the ship looks severe and I'm sure the pirates are just as beaten. I have already sent some of the men to prepare rooms for our guests. I'm afraid to say there will be casualties."

"Understood. What do you as of me?"

"Come down with me and assess the situation better. I personally want to see to their safety."

"Yes Milord."

Daquin mounted his horse and Yumi followed in suit, ordering the others to gather. The young knight stayed next to the king as he sent his horse into a run down the cliff path and to the harbor. Yumi was feeling excitement in her gut. She's been on patrols before, but not as the Head Commander. There was pride, may be a bit too much, and she's much more happier then when she was accepted to be apart of the King's Royal Service 3 years ago. _You're a legend in the making, Yumi._ Those words filled her with warmth. That did sound nice to her though.

When they reached the frozen beach, Daquin ordered his men to stop. Yumi stayed by his side while he went ahead off of his horse towards the ship. It was silent, making Yumi tense slightly. She felt many different presences on the ship, most of them weak, but there. It would be unwise to fight in such a condition. Yumi looked over the beaten ship. It was beautifully crafted. The wood seemed darker against the white snow. She ran a hand along the smooth wood, wondering if her father's ship was like this. Daquin turned to Yumi, clearing his throat to get her attention. She straighten, blushing slightly.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"The honors? Oh yes, of course." Yumi stepped back and cupped her hands around her mouth. "If there are any survivors, please let yourselves be known! We are the knights of Windy Kingdom and we're here to help!"

At first nothing. Just the wind and the waves. Then she saw a head peer over the edge then another and soon she counted at least 15. She started ordering the other knights to begin assisting the pirates. A few of them went back to the cliff stables to get wagons with medical supplies for the injured. Daquin stayed behind, watching the young knight work. He knew he made the right choice, even if his son and a few others were against the idea of an outsider to have a high position. She is a natural leader.

"Commander Ryusora! We have the wagons ready."

"Alright. Start taking the worst of the injured back to the palace and be careful. Everyone else, start asking the others what happened and tend to their injuries."

"Yes Commander!"

One by one, the knights took the worst injures pirates and helped them into the wagons while the rest started tending the less injured. There were going to need to make a few trips. Yumi looked around, seeing the battered pirates. They all looked bad. Whatever happened to them must have been terrible. She notice one was sitting on a rock, facing the ocean. He had the strongest presence, most likely making him the captain. She walked towards him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched and quickly looked up. He seemed to be a couple of years older than her with eyes of cobalt and hair the same color. He wasn't too badly injured, the worst looking like a gunshot wound in his arm. Yumi kept her face steady as she bowed her head.

"My name is Ryusora Yumi, the Head Commander of the King's Royal Service. Please allow us to help you with anything you need."

"I can't thank you enough." His voice was rough, but had a gentleness to it. "I'm captain of the White Bear pirates, Anvine Wyatt. Where are we exactly?"

"This is Windy Kingdom of Frozen Island. If I may."

She pointed to his injured arm and he nodded. Yumi asked one of the knights to bring a spare medic kit and knelt before him, tending to his wound. Her nimble hands were careful, taking the bullet out swiftly and placed a gauze over it to stop the bleeding. She worked like an expert, making as little pain as possible. She also patched the minor wounds with equal care. The whole time, Wyatt watched her with a blank expression. When Yumi finished, she stood and smiled softly.

"You can stay as long as you need to, Captain Anvine. We'll take care of your injured and we'll have our shipwrights fix you ship to the best of their abilities."

"Why are you helping us? We're pirates, criminals wanted by the Marines."

"It's our policy. We make it our duty to help all of those in need. Pirate or not. Now would you like to ride with me?"

* * *

><p>A little over a week has passed and most of the White Bear pirates were recovered and their ship was just about finished. Yumi would go to the infirmary at least once a day to check on things and help the other doctors. She was also getting to know Wyatt better. He gave her a clear story about themselves and what happened. They're a crew of mercenary pirates drifting from one island to the next without any real direction, looking for work. They could spend a couple weeks at one place, but only a few days at another. They were sailing along when another band of powerful pirates got in their way. Luckily, they managed to escape.<p>

"So you travel around a lot?"

"Yes that's right. I've seen tons of different places."

It was night now and Yumi had invited Wyatt to join her on her favorite spot up on the library roof which faced the ocean. He was explaining the many types of islands he'd been too. Yumi's only read about them in books but the thought it'd be wonderful to see them.

"Since I told you all about myself, why don't you tell me about you."

"Oh there's nothing much to tell."

"Sure there is. Everyone has a story."

"Well, I'm not a native of this island. I was born in the New World on an Sky Island. My father brought me here when I was 7 years old, 2 years after my home was destroyed."

"Wow, a Sky Island in the New World. It's sad to hear it was destroyed. What was it called?"

"Engel Fort. My real name is Lazurite D. Yumi."

Yumi looked over when Wyatt didn't answer. She saw a look of surprise in his cobalt eyes. Does he know about her family? He looked away staring blankly at the ocean. Yumi was starting to feel a little worried. When he finally spoke, he voice was a little lower.

"The Lazurite family. I've heard of them."

"They're a pretty well known family."

"My father, the previous captain, always talked about Engel Fort and the Lazurites, saying that he was going to have one on his crew. It drove him mad when he heard that Engel Fort was destroyed. He spent the last of his years, hunting down any remainders of the family, killing anyone that got in his way, but he died before his goal was accomplished. Yumi, how would you like to come with me?"

The knight tensed lightly and met his dark gaze. He's asking her to join him? It didn't sound like a bad idea, but she recently became the Head Commander, was personally promoted by the king himself. She can't just abandon her post and disappoint everyone. Not after they accepted her into the kingdom, allowed her to have such a high position. But deep down, Yumi does want to go out at sea, that small pirate part of her wants to answer her true calling. Yet she can't.

"I'm very sorry Wyatt. I would love to join you and go to sea, but I'm afraid I can't. I have my duties here I can't abandon."

Wyatt looked away. "Oh I see. Excuse me."

He stood and left Yumi alone. She could tell she had upset him and was starting to feel a little bad. She heaved a sigh and stood staring at the ocean. What would it be like to join a pirate crew? Sail under a Jolly Roger? Have that freedom? Yumi is free to do what she wants here on Windy Kingdom, but she feels as if there's something holding her back, holding her down to the ground from her true desires. Her head looked up when she heard the screech of a white falcon circling over her head. Birds have freedom. They're able to fly without limits. Yumi can fly too with her Devil Fruit, but it's just not the same.

After a few more long moments, Yumi went to quasar mode, her blue form illuminating the darkness and just floated towards her chambers with the wind. Some of the kids stuck their head out of the windows, watching her pass with amazed expressions. Yumi waved at them with a smile then went on her wave. She landed softly on her balcony, going back to human form and closed the doors behind her as she entered her room. Her servant Reva wasn't in their because she was helping with the pirates. Yumi set her broadsword next to her dresser and flopped face up on her bed.

Her mind was blank as she stared at the black ceiling. Usually she'd be thinking of new hybrid plants or making improved medicines. Yet for some strange reason, her mind stopped. Was it because she declined Wyatt's offer? The minutes ticked by one after another and Yumi was still staring at the ceiling with a blank expression and an empty mind. Sleep was starting to take over, making her eyes droopy. A little rest won't hurt...

**BOOM**

Yumi was nearly knocked from her bed from the sudden loud explosion that caused the entire palace to tremble. She heard screaming and smelled smoke, making her run towards the balcony doors, slamming them aside. The east wing was aflame and people were running about. _An attack? From who?_ She soon got her answer when a knight came running into her room.

"Commander! The pirates...the pirates have starting attacking!"

"What?!"

"It seems the started to rebel against us. We're doing the best we can, but they've taken us by surprise and we've already suffered heavy damage."

"Damn him. Get every knight able to fight! The safety of the palace citizens is our top priority!"

"Yes Commander!"

As soon as the knight left, another came in, this one bloody. "Head Commander we have a..."

He collapsed to the floor, bleeding profusely from a shoulder wound. Yumi acted on instinct, yanking her bed sheets and quickly ripping a few pieces. She reached into her side pouch, pulling out a vial of thick liquid which was a sealant. Taking the breast plate off and throwing that aside, Yumi cleaned his wound, not paying any attention to the blood covering her hands and applied the gooey liquid to stop the bleeding. Then she tightly wrapped his wound with the ripped sheets. The knight was still conscious, taking slow breaths and Yumi steadied him to a sitting position.

"Commander the king...King Daquin was murdered."

Yumi felt her entire body freeze and her breathing stopped. The king is dead. Every sound seemed muffled. It felt cold. Then like a dam breaking, Yumi's anger surged through her, causing her eyes to grow brightly and little lights to flutter off her body. She was going to make those pirates pay. With anger in her veins, Yumi left the knight in her room and bolted out of the the chambers and down the hall. Many servants and injured were running in the opposite direction she was towards the mountain hideouts. How could the pirates turn on the kingdom after saving their lives? Giving them food, shelter and medical? Why?

As Yumi reached the king's hall, she had to push her way through the crowd of mourning people that was forming. She stopped dead when she saw King Daquin laying in his own pool of blood with a slit throat. Juhan was at his side, frozen in shock. Yumi hurried over to him, looking over the king to see if there was any way to save. But there wasn't. She looked up at Juhan who had his head down and his eyes blank.

"This is a joke right?"

"Juhan, I'm so sorry."

"Yumi please...please kill the ones who did this."

The knight placed a hand over his but said nothing. She was going to kill them. If Wyatt is behind this, she'll rip him apart. She barked orders to any surrounding knights to stay with Juhan as she raced outside. Something just hit her. Aldin was't there and nether was Koya. She found that a little odd, but pushed that to the back of her mind as she ran down the halls, telling the fleeing people to get to safety. She flinched, remembering she has to get to Ryutsuki. Yumi turned on her heels and headed towards the library. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, blocking any fatigue that was trying to creep up on her. She bolted up the stairs, two or three steps at a time. When she reached the open door, she froze.

"Glad you could join us Yumi."

Wyatt was standing behind Ryutsuki with a knife to his throat. Her sensei was beaten up, bloody and bruised. Yumi was having trouble breathing and her body wasn't listening to her. Wyatt was almost drenched in blood. She was sure it wasn't all his. The aura that was surrounding him was evil, pure evil like a black cloud enveloping him. When she finally found her voice, it was barely a whisper.

"W-why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because we're being payed."

"By who? Who the hell is paying you Wyatt?!"

"Sorry, dove, but that's information I can't tell. Now I'll give you a choice. Join me and I'll keep this man alive..."

"Don't listen to him Yumi. He's an evil man."

"...or refuse and he dies.'

"Ryutsuki-sensei..."

"It's alright Yumi. Just believe in yourself."

"Quiet old man! Pick Yumi or I'll pick for you."

"Wyatt please stop this."

"Hurry up and pick Yumi. My patience is running thin."

"Don't worry about me Yumi."

"I can't join you Wyatt, but please leave my sensei alone. He's done nothing wrong."

A wide sadistic grin broke Wyatt's bloody face. "How touching. But I'm sorry."

Before Yumi could take a step to stop him, Wyatt slashed the knife across Ryutsuki's throat, sending spurts off blod. Yumi could only watch in horror as he chocked, trying to breath then went still, and fell to the floor. Yumi's stomach churned violently, causing her to vomit. It burned. Wyatt was laughing hysterically, enjoying the sight of seeing Yumi struggle.

"It feels great to hold the life of another in your hand. Makes you feel like a god."

Yumi wiped her mouth and glared at Wyatt. "You're no god. You're a monster."

"You can say the say about yourself Yumi. You're a Lazurite, a race of superior humans. Yet you cower from what you really are. I want to see that anger, see the bloodthirsty rage in your eyes."

The knight stood, her body beginning to glow a light blue and tears fell from her pulsating eyes. That rage was building and clawing, screaming at her to let it out. And she did. With her sword at hand, she charged Wyatt, using her Devil Fruit to temporarily blind him. She swung her blade down with such power it shattered the tabled and the floor, but missed Wyatt. He took another knife from his belt and threw them at her, not realizing she's a Logia type. The knife passed right through her and Yumi took this chance to strike. She swung her massive blade up, surrounding it in blue energy, blowing the back wall apart. Whether she hit Wyatt or not, she was pretty sure if it did hit, there would be damage.

"Sneaky little bitch," came Wyatt's voice from the dust. "I should have been more careful, but now that I know..."

Yumi felt a sudden searing pain across her neck, followed by a gush of blood. She fell to her knees, quickly covering the wound and applying as much pressure as she could while she rummaged her pouch to find the bottle of sealant. Her fingers were wet with blood and it soaked through her clothes. A normal person would have passed out and soon died from blood loss, but Yumi was more than grateful she was a Lazurite. She spread the sealant along the wound, stopping the bleeding momentarily. Wyatt finally came into view, holding hid left should which was dark red and torn. In his hand was a sword with a nasty presence.

"This blade is made from sea prism stone. Good thing I keep it with me."

"You're a dead man Wyatt. I trusted you, we trusted you and gave you food medical and shelter. Why'd you betray us?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm being paid. Sorry my dove, but I must leave now."

With a bow of his head, Wyatt jumped out of the window, vanishing into the darkness. Yumi hurried after him, stumbling through the debris but was too late. She looked out noticing most of the palace was in flames and the stench of death rose with the wind. Her mind began to flash a memory of a different castle burning. This one was in the sky. Then she suddenly remembered Ryutsuki and ran towards his cold body. Guilt slammed down on her shoulders as she stared down at her dead sensei.

She raised her head towards the sky and screamed, cursing the world and all who's in it.

_**Present Grand Line**_

"...and that's why I am the way I am now."

The kitchen of the _Sunny_ was quiet. Yumi looked up at the crew. Everyone except for three had serious expressions. Sanji was crying his heart out because it was a girl telling such a sad story. Franky was just a softie and cries about everything and Chopper joined him.

"Ahhh! Master Yumi!"

"Wahaha! Th-that's so sad! Shut up I'm not crying!"

"What a terrible story! Oh Yu-chan my dear, if you need someone to comfort you, I'd be more that willing to-ack!"

"Knock it off!"

"Tell me something Yumi-san," Robin said, getting the knight's attention. "Does that explain what happened in the courtyard of the base?"

"I cannot explain my actions in that courtyard." Really she couldn't. She had blacked out for awhile. "After the attack, I locked all emotions away, rage guilt sorrow, but it had only gotten worse as the days went by. At the Marine base, I couldn't hold back. If you lock up the beast for too long, it gets angry. In the end, it probably would have destroyed me."

"Hey Yumi."

"Yes Luffy-san?"

"Where can I find this guy? I wanna kick his ass."

"What are you saying? There's no point in looking for him."

"But he hurt you right?! He killed that old king guy and your teacher!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should go after Wyatt."

"You're our friend and we help each other! Now tell me where he is!"

Yumi flinched, unable to believe what he just said. "He's...he's probably gone by now. Even if you did find him, you won't be able to fight him. He knows all about you and knows you have a Devil Fruit. He's the perfect person against you and me."

"Yumi's right. It wouldn't be smart to go after the guy without knowing anything first. Starting a ruckus is going to make things worse."

Luffy snorted like an angry bull. "Hmmm. Fine. But when I see him I'm gonna kick his ass."

He charge out the door, raring to go. Nami had to go after him to stop him and the others followed. Except for Zoro. Yumi kept her head down, feeling a little scared by the swordsman. His aura was like an untamed beast, wanting to shred something. Was he really that upset? Then she remembered the look on his face when he saved her from Wyatt. But why?

"Now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But if Wyatt does show up again, I don't want any of you to fight him."

"Why not? That bastard beat the shit out of you and you don't want your own crew mates to help?"

"It's not your fight. I'm the one who has to end this. Excuse me."

She stood and walked away, not meeting his gave. But he knew she was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>*exhausted* oh man that was a really long chapter<br>**

Depressing too. Sorta.

**Hey I worked really hard on this. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm actually surprised how well this story is doing. 15 chapters is kind of a bit I guess.**

And is there something wrong with that?

**No nothing. It's my first fanfic and I'm just happy it's done so well. Now time to post another!**

Which will be?

**I dunno. Haven't the slightest. One Piece isn't mine o3o thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>That's What Friends Are For<br>**

After a long restful and dreamless sleep, Yumi decided to go back into town to finish her shopping. Thanks to that inhuman blood, most of her injuries were already gone. She looked in the dresser mirror, noting the faded bruising around her nose and down her body. There was a slight limp in her step from the glass shard, but other than that, she's almost back to normal. She grabbed some fresh clothes, leaving behind the grimy raincoat and looked around for an umbrella. Luckily she found one among Nami's things. With everything at hand, including the money and the list, Yumi left the girls room and headed down the deck to leave.

"Going somewhere?"

Yumi froze in midstep and turned to her left, seeing Zoro sitting against the railing. She didn't even notice he was there. "I'm going back into town."

"Not with those assholes roaming around."

"I'm sure there left by now. I have some things to get."

"Then I'll go with you."

Just like a big cat, the swordsman stood stretching his body out and walked towards her. She felt her cheeks warm under his stern gaze, but didn't argue as she made her way down the ladder, careful not to hurt her injured leg. Zoro followed close behind while she headed down the same street as yesterday, passing by the stalls, but not buying anything this time. The patter of the rain on the umbrella was soothing and calmed Yumi's nerves a little. She glanced behind her where Zoro was looking around, soaked by the rain, so she slowed her pace and fell in step next to him, raising the umbrella a little higher. Zoro was kind of surprised by her action, looking down yet she was avoiding his gaze. He took the umbrella from her and held it for the both of them. That caused Yumi's cheeks to redden more.

When Yumi found the right alleyway, she turned, making sure to grab Zoro before he wandered off and walked down the steps, passing a few smaller shops. Her first stop was the little herbal shop at the end, pushing the door open. She was welcomed by the heavy scents off different plants, fresh and crushed. An old lady looked up when the two walked in, smiling at them.

"You two must be travelers. Never seen you around here before," the old lady said in a raspy tone.

"Yes that's right. I came to look around and see if I find anything of interest."

The old lady just nodded and went back to her book. Yumi glanced at the shelves of seeds, seedlings, full grown plants, and bottles filled with different colored liquids. Zoro was staring at a brightly colored Venus flytrap looking plant and was about to poke it when Yumi grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why's that?"

"Because that plant has very deadly toxins and if it bit your finger, it would turn a nasty purplish black color then it would start to decompse and you'd lose you finger in minutes then the toxins would slowly enter you blood stream and-"

He held up his hands, stopping her mid-sentence. "Okay enough nerd talk I get it."

"So you're welcome."

"I didn't thank you for anything."

"No, but I did kind of save your life. You would have been dead in about 15 minutes without an antidote which I don't know. So you're welcome. Oh and don't touch any brightly colored plants. They're usually poisonous."

She walked away behind some ferns, looking at another section of plants. Zoro stared at the Venus flytrap then at her, sticking his hands in his pockets. It was a little frightening to know that a plant could have killed him in minutes and that Yumi knew like it was common sense. He remembered what that prince guy said back on the island. _She's a genius. _But he wasn't sure that was the right word. He watched her, running careful fingers through leaves and flowers, her bright eyes studying them so intently. _What an odd person._

Yumi was trying so hard not to meet the swordsman's gaze. She knew he was watching her and she was feeling kind of embarrassed for running her mouth like a scholar giving a lecture. She's read about types of flytraps that have powerful toxins that are capable of killing a full grown sea king. Most of the types are only found on a summer island with thick jungles. Yumi was fortune to read books on types of plants from different season islands. She took a careful glance at the swordsman who had taken an interest in the odd colored jars. A thought came to her mind and she went to the opposite shelves that had seedlings, looking for a certain plant. Her eyes came across a small ceramic pot with pale icy blue cone like flowers. She grabbed it, her fingers grazing over the delicate plant for any damages.

"What's that?"

The knight looked up, seeing Zoro. "It's called winter hops. It's for making alcohol."

"Why would you want that?"

"To make alcohol obviously. And it's good for disinfecting wounds."

She kept the winter hops with her and wandered around, mostly grabbing seeds and jars, bringing them up to the counter where the old lady sat. She admired her strange collection and Yumi explained about her being a scientist and a secondary doctor. With all things set, Yumi payed and left the shop with her arms full and Zoro close behind. She was standing a little closer to him, her arm just barely grazing his, under the umbrella. Not entirely to keep her dry, but more to feel secure. In truth, she was feeling a little scared walking around town, keeping her senses sharp just in case Wyatt showed up again with his men. She made another turn in the bookstore where Nami had some things for Yumi to pick up. There were some people in here, mostly older people wandering up and down the cases. She set her other things down and pulled out Nami's list.

"What are we doing here?"

"Nami-san wanted me to pick up some books here and I want to see if there's any medical books. You could always wait outside, but I'm afraid you'd get lost."

"I don't get lost, brat," he hissed, ruffling her hair harshly.

Yumi glared up at him, fixing her magenta mess and vanished behind one of the book cases. It was strange the way he was treating her, like if she's been with the crew a lot longer than she actually has. Not that it really bothered her. _Okay it kind of does. _She kept her mind busy. looking up and down the bookshelves, her fingers gliding over the binds. They did have a small collection of medical books, mostly the basics. Her gaze stopped on a smallish book about herbs that she's never seen before. She took it, skimming through the pages to see if it's worth it. Satisfied, she kept the book and continued looking. Soon she had a handful. Books on the ocean for Nami, one about the stars and even one on how to make different poisons. She also had some extra logbooks that Nami wanted. It didn't take long before she payed for her bundle and was standing before Zoro who was waiting by the door. He stared at the full bag of books then at her then at the bag again, holding a hand out.

"You want to carry my books?"

"Think you can carry everything by yourself?"

"Don't underestimate me, mister. I can figure it out."

She waited until she was outside to use her Devil Fruit, creating a medium sized snake with three heads which took up the each of the bags with it's head. Yumi held onto the winter hops seedling, looking over her shoulder at Zoro. She wasn't exactly smiling at him, but it was more of a smug look, a I-told-you-so look, like she was telling him off. That made his brow twitch.

"You're weird you know that?" he said stepping next to her.

She laughed softly. "Yes I know. I've been told that a few times."

"So now what? Done here?"

"For now I suppose. Let's head back to the ship."

It had stopped raining, yet there were still dark clouds in the sky. They headed done the crowded streets together with Yumi's three head snaked following close. No one took notice of the blue snake which made Yumi feel both thankful and disturbed. She decided to not let it bother who for there was something else that was eating at her mind. The way Zoro was acting. Not just the way he's being somewhat friendly towards her, but the reason for wanting to tag along with her into town. She doesn't see him as the type to be friendly towards anyone.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

She looked up at him, her bright eyes stern. "Acting like you're my bodyguard."

He met her gaze with equal sternness. "I'm not acting like anything."

"Liar. You said so yourself that you didn't want me to go into town alone with Wyatt possibly still around."

"You do remember what he did to you right?"

"Of course I do. I get it, but why?" She stopped in the middle of the street, looking down. "Why even bother? It's not like we're friends. Just crew mates."

Zoro stopped as well and stared at her, saying nothing. She had the look of a lost kid, not trying to find someone, but something. An answer. Why? That is a good question. He wouldn't say it's a responsibility, but when he saw her there on the ground, bleeding with that man standing over her, he felt something in him snap. A dark rage, a need to protect her. Yet the reason why is unclear.

"We are friends."

His answer made her look up. "What makes you say that? I haven't been with you guys that long and you're not the type to say something like that."

"You're the one who said it remember? 'We've crossed blades so that makes us friends.' That's what you said right?"

She had almost forgotten about that. "But I'm not like you guys! I'm a freak of nature, a monster. I'm afraid of myself, afraid I might hurt someone if I get too close to them."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You decided to come with us, you decided to break us out, you decided to be a pirate. Who gives a damn if you're some freak of nature? I sure as hell don't."

"Why'd you save me? I'd understand if it was someone else on the crew because you've known them longer, but why me?"

"Because that's what friends are for."

Yumi fell silent, surprised at his answer.

"Comrades, crew mates, whatever you want to call it, we're friends and we protect each other. Whether you're new or not it doesn't matter."

With that he walked off. Yumi just stood there in the middle of the street, the quasar snake humming next to her and the people passing by her without a care. She felt truth in his words, saw it in his eyes. _Because that's what friends are for. _She believed him. The thought of that made her smile. With a shake of her head, she ran to catch up to the swordsman, her friend.

* * *

><p>What are you doing?!<p>

**Thanks for reading, meow! Hoped you liked it, meow!  
><strong>

Hey don't ignore me Nox! What's with all the mushy-ness?!

**I've been watching a lot of anime lately. In fact I fell back in love with a series I haven't seen in awhile.**

She's really ignoring me.

**Thanks again! Tell me what ya think and I'll post more, meow meow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Man this is great! Almost made it to chapter 20! Meow!**

What's that anime you've be watching lately?

**Hmm? Oh it's Eureka Seven. I've watched it before a while back, but now that I finally own it, I can watch it whenever. I forgot how sad it was and how my favorite character hooks up with someone. I have a love/hate relationship with it *sniff***

Yeah yeah okay. Nox doesn't own One Piece. Just her O.C. Thanks for reading and review if you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops<strong>

"I can't believe it took 30 minutes just to get to the ship and who's fault would that be?"

"Hey! Keep your mouth shut, brat. It's not my fault."

"Geez, you can't even walk in a straight line."

"Why you...tch forget it. There's no one here anyway."

"Nami-san said she was going to find an inn of course there's not going to be anyone here."

"Smartass."

"Don't call me that."

Yumi stomped off with the snake close behind and went up to the girls room. Once inside, she took her loot from the snake and willed it away, the beast dispersing into little blue lights, then vanished. She sorted everything out, laying Nami's books on the desk and setting the winter hops plant on a free spot of the bookshelf. Her ears perked when she heard Nami's voice and hurried out. The navigator was on the grassy deck, talking who Zoro. Yumi joined shortly.

"Oh there you are Yumi. I was just explaining to this brainless guy that we found an inn, but I think we should have someone watch the ship and since you two are already here, maybe you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind Nami-san."

"Thanks. It'd be a big help since it'll take awhile to get everything. And it'll be better for you so you don't have to move around so much. Well, see you guys later."

Nami left and Zoro wandered away, most likely going back to sleep. Yumi felt like flying for a bit to help ease her racing mind. She went back to the room to find her father's goggles and test them out. She pulled them over her head, finding it to fit nicely and fiddled with the switches. One went from clear to tainted for protection of the sun and possibly other bright lights and the other magnified. A simple instrument, yet beautifully crafted. She headed back outside, letting her body turn into the blue energy before floating up towards the cloudy sky. It had started to rain, not that it did anything to Yumi when she's in quasar form. She sped towards the clouds, illuminating the fluffy masses like a blue sun.

It's been awhile since she felt this free, this alive. She dove down towards the ocean, stopping just before the water and raced to the port, her fingers skimming the surface. She noticed how bright she looked her entire body the blue quasar like being. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. She shot up to the dark sky again and stayed up there for a few moments, staring down at the world below her. This is what freedom feels like. The few times she flew around on Windy Kingdom, she never felt free. But this...this feeling in her stomach, the exhilaration coursed through her veins, making the humming around her increase. This is freedom.

With her excitement settling, she went back towards the ship, turning back to a solid form before landing on the deck. Her clothes became drenched by the sudden downpour, making the garments stick to her. She looked around, not seeing Zoro anywhere and faced the ocean before stripping. Getting out of the wet clothes was a feeling of relief. Thankfully, it was relatively dark so no one would see her naked.

But one did.

Zoro was frozen in his step at the sight. He was coming from the kitchen after drinking a bit and stepped out, seeing Yumi standing a ways away. Naked. Completely. The faint light from the town illuminated her pale bare skin. His gaze traveled top to bottom, almost against his will, taking her in. The soft curves of her waist, the lean long legs. She had her back to him and he noticed a tattoo of a rose with thorns trailing down her back, stopping before her nice, round..._stop it dammit stop it._

Then she turned slowly, facing him and still not noticing he was there standing in the shadows. When he saw the front of her, he was starting to lose his mind. Supple breast, smooth stomach leading down to her nether regions.

_Ho. Ly. Shit._

That's all Zoro could think of at the moment. The lithe body of Yumi was all he saw. Everything else didn't exist. There was something deep down, something carnal that was stirring. He tried to step back, but missed his footing and fell back with a loud crush and a grunt. He noticed Yumi stand there frozen, staring at him with wide eyes. The moment their gazes locked felt like an eternity until Yumi realized what just happened and let out a shout, bursting into the bright light, blinding Zoro temporarily. When his sight came back, Yumi was long gone.

The swordsman sat up, trying to make the image of Yumi vanish, but it was stuck in his mind. And it was going to stay there.

* * *

><p>Yumi was on the brink of freaking out. <em>Zoro saw me naked. Zoro saw me naked. Zoro saw me naked. <em>She kept chanting that over and over in her mind. When their gazes met, she saw something. _Wanting? No that's not quite right. Desire? No, not that either. Lust? Nope._ She saw something entirely else. Like a thirsty, needy, carnal animal. Well, he is a guy and he did see her completely naked. She was wearing some dry clothes, but she felt a chill over her skin. How long had he been standing there? How come she didn't notice until he fell to the deck? She felt embarrassed, terribly embarrassed that Zoro saw her naked. The way he looked at her stomach clench and her spine tingle. It caused something hot ignite in her.

That spark made something else awaken. She's never been with a man so she doesn't know what this feeling is. No she can't. She hardly knows the guy, their crew mates, and he looks like the type to not get into serious relationships with women. But why? Why is this feeling in her stomach making her face flush and her knees weak? She quickly sat on the side of the bed before she fell over. She felt a little faint, feverish. Was it because of Zoro? Because they way he looked at her for that long moment? She's had men look at her before, the greedy look of want and lust, but she never reacted to it like this. So why then? Why does a look from a guy she hardly knows make her body act all weird? She dropped her head into her hands, wanting to scream from frustration, wanting to hide herself. There's no reason for her to be making such a big deal of it, but it wasn't just any man that saw her. It was Zoro.

"This is terrible. How am I suppose to face him now?"

She didn't have long to think when she heard the faint noise of a transponder snail ring. Dragging herself from the bed, she answered it, not too surprised to hear Sanji's erratic voice.

"Yu-chan! Why aren't you here?! It's still raining and it's cold. You should-"

She could hear someone knocking some sense into him then some muffled voices before another person talked, this time Nami.

"Sorry about that. When I told the others you were guarding the ship, Sanji got all upset. I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No I was about to fall asleep." Lie.

"Oh okay. We'll come by in the morning to check on you guys."

"That's fine. We'll be here."

"Don't get any ideas!"

Nami hung up. Yumi stared at the receiver for a moment. Don't get any ideas? What was that suppose to mean? She finally set the receiver down and sat back on the bed, leaning back to blankly stare at the ceiling.

_Don't get any ideas!_

What was that suppose to mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Oops is right. Bad Zoro.<strong>

Man oh man you have such a terrible mind Nox.

**Hey I'm just writing and the ideas come to my mind. Anyway this is just the beginning. It'll get better.**

You mean dirtier?

**Nuh-uh...okay maybe a little. You'll just have to wait and see. Danku danku for reading! Review! Pretty pretty please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oooh this is so great! I'm on a roll! YA-HA!**

What's up with you?

**Whaddaya mean? I'm just so happy I could explode!**

Oh-kay -_-' Um Nox doesn't own One Piece.

**This is soooo awesome! This is soooo awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blame The Booze<br>**

Yumi was drunk.

After her mind had settled a bit, she wanted to drink to settle her nerves. But she kind of forgot she's not that great with alcohol. Her mind was fuzzy so she wasn't able to think about the earlier incident or really anything else for that matter. She just sat there, head resting on the table, staring at the half empty bottle of whiskey before her that she found. She didn't even move when Zoro came in.

He didn't say anything when he saw her at the table. He just stood there in the doorway, looking down at the drunken Yumi. Her eyes were a bit droopy and her cheeks flushed. She didn't look at him or acknowledge that he was there, but he was pretty sure she knew he was. Finally she looked over, here eyes still bright as ever, but her face hard and serious.

"What're duin?" she slurred, raising her head.

"That's my question."

"Ain't it obvious-hic-mister? I'm drinkin."

"You've had too much stupid."

He went to grab the bottle, but she stopped him, her slender fingers grazing over his arm. Their gazes met, hazy blue eyes on hard green ones. She removed her hand and stood, stumbling to the open door. The ship rocked lightly and she stumbled back, expecting to hit the floor, but she didn't. Instead, Zoro caught her with one arm. She glanced up at him, her cheeks flushed more and her soft pink lips parted slightly. It made that feeling inside of him stir again. She turned, facing him and purposely pressed against him.

"Ya know somethin?" He cool breath grazed his cheeks. It smelled of molasses and whiskey. Sweet and intoxicating.

"What?"

"I've never-hic-been with a man before."

_Oh? _"And why are you telling me this?"

"Jus cause." She stared up at him, straight in the eyes, her lips parting even more. "Kiss me."

Her voice had soften to almost a whisper, but it was still hard enough to be a demand. Kiss her? Yumi? He never thought of doing that, but with her staring up at him and that image of her naked still fresh in his mind, he just couldn't refuse.

"Kiss me," she said again, pressing more against him.

"Yumi."

When he said her name, deep raspy, for the first time, she felt something between her legs clench. He picked her up, setting her down on the table so their faces were level. They stared at each other, none of them moving.

"You better remember this when you're sober."

He didn't give her a chance to speak when he crashed his lips her hers, almost greedily, shoving his tongue in without permission. Yumi let out a moan, low and throat, the alcohol making her mind go crazy. When their tongue touched, she felt that spark intensify, making her arch against Zoro. His large hands were on her thighs, moving towards the back to push her more towards him. Even if she is drunk, he could tell there was some part in her that was conscious. He explore her, taking in her taste as their tongues tangled together. Yumi's hands were around his neck, going up to his hair, gripping the short strands softly. The swordsman backed away first, staring at Yumi's flushed face.

"Hah d-don't stop."

There it is again. That almost desperate tone. Instead of kissing her, Zoro went to her neck, his lips hot against her skin. Yumi's breath went ragged, her fingers digging into his biceps. When he ground his hips against hers, she moaned louder. He nipped, kissed, sucked on her throat, her collar bone, trying to taste all of her.

"Z-Zoro..."

He was hungry for her. She started this and he was going to finish it. Without thinking, his hands started going up her shirt, her skin so smooth under his calloused palms. He felt her shiver. She moved her head to the side, letting Zoro do as he pleases as he kissed along her bare shoulder. He couldn't get enough. Her soft feminine scent was driving him crazy. He felt his need grow, that carnal animal wanting out. But then it all stopped.

"Ah Zoro wait I'm...god I'm gonna puke."

With a hand over her mouth, Yumi pushed him away, running for the open door. Moments later, he heard her puking her guts out. Zoro was just a little upset. Just a little. He wanted more. He rested his hands on the table, feeling his desire for Yumi to be almost unbearable. _No no no no no. I shouldn't be doing this. Dammit what the hell is going on? _The sound of Yumi upchucking stopped so he walked out, seeing her leaning over the railing, groaning. It was a light drizzle now and the sky was darker. He stepped next to her, keeping a slight distance.

"I feel like crap."

"That's what you get for drinking so much."

"S'not my fault. It's yours."

"Mine? Why the hell is it mine?"

She didn't answer. He said her name a couple of times, but no response. He leaned closer, noticing she had passed out. With a sigh, he picked her off the railing and carried her to the girls room. He flopped her down on the bed, leaving her there. For a few moments, he just looked down at her, the sides of her neck red from where he bit her, her clothes slightly disheveled. His gaze went further down, remembering when he saw her naked. How smooth her skin felt. How her voice sounded in his ear. There was a sudden tightening in his pants so he quickly left. He has to stop. She's a crew mate and the newest member. But she has awakened something inside of him hat no other woman has.

Something dangerous.

* * *

><p>Yumi woke in the middle of the night with a nasty headache and her mind still fuzzy. She sat up with a hand on her head, trying to figure out how she ended up on the bed. There was no way she brought herself in here. <em>Zoro? <em>He body suddenly went hot and a shiver raced down her spine. She felt weird. Something happened but she can't remember straight. There was a feeling as if someone was touching her intimately. Ghost hands were trailing over her skin. Her fingers slowly moved to her mouth.

"Oh god. Did I..."

She bolted from the bed, groaning at the headache and stopped before the dresser mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly swollen and her neck was red. She looked closer and noticed they were bite marks and quite a few of them too. What has she down? With Zoro? There was no possible way that someone else kissed her, caressed her. Was it really him? She could smell his scent all over her.

Yumi stumbled back to the bed, sitting on the edge with her head in her hands. She didn't just have an intimate moment with Zoro, did she? How could she? It's only been less than a month since she joined. How could she possibly be growing attached to one of her crew mates? That's a question that won't be easily answered.

"This is bad. Very very bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe Yumi plus alcohol equals trouble.<br>**

You and that gutter mind.

**Oh stop it Syn. I'm just having fun. And I bet if ghosts could blush, you'd totally be blushing.**

Would not!

**Well sorry for the kinda short chapter. Thanks for reading and review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kekekeke! This is so much fun!**

Now what?

**Do I have to have a reason why I'm having fun? I'm just in a really good mood and I dunno why.**

Uh-huh you know you're chapters are getting pretty...pretty...

**Awww can't say intimate? Or maybe even sexy? 3 **

That's not-!

**I don't own One Piece! Wahhahahah! Sorry if the chapter's a little short :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Things Are Getting Serious<br>**

_Few days later  
><em>

"Is that everything Nami-san?"

"Let's hope so. Knowing Luffy though, he's going to eat all of our food supply before we get to our next stop."

The pirates had finished stocking, getting a little extra food for emergency rations. Yumi helped the others put everything away just to keep her mind off of...other things. The past few days she's been kind of avoiding Zoro because of what happened between then even if she doesn't quite remember. Every time their eyes lock, her body grows hot and her stomach clenches. What did he do to her? There was something she remembered. Green eyes dark with need, desire. She's been wanting to talk to him, but there hasn't been a good chance to.

"Well that's all set," Nami said when they put the last of the supplies into place. "Now we just need to find the others."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No it's okay. It shouldn't take too long. Once I gather the rest of the crew we'll be on our way."

"Okay then I'll try to get the ship ready the best I can."

Nami left with a wave, back into town. Yumi waited until she was completely gone before going to look for Zoro. First stop was the boys room. He wasn't in there. Then the kitchen, probably drinking, but he wasn't in there either. She stood in the middle of the deck, closing her eyes and concentrated. There was a strong aura coming from above so she went to quasar mode, floating up towards the observation/training room. She went through one of the opened windows, solidifying before she touched the floor. She's never been up here before. The floor was iron and there was a bunch of training equipment scattered around. She noticed Zoro on the opposite end, his back to her, lifting huge weights. He stopped and tensed, turning towards her. She felt her cheeks warm.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Ah well I wanted to talk to you about something."

He turned completely, setting the weights down. "And that is?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she just stared at the diagonal scar slashed across his chiseled torso. He looked down as well, grimacing in remembrance, the pain still there from his fight with Mihawk. He glanced back up at Yumi who straightened, her cheeks reddening more.

"Curious?"

She nodded. "Looks terrible. What happened?"

"It was before we came to the Grand Line when there were only 5 of us, around the time we picked up that dumbass cook. Mihawk was there and I fought him."

"Seriously? You shouldn't even be alive after that."

"Same to you," he stated pointing at the scar on her neck. "Any normal person would have died from something like that."

"Just goes to show I'm not normal."

"Whatever. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh right. Back when I was drunk did we...did we do anything?"

Zoro stopped for a moment. How was he suppose to answer that? He was right about some part of her still being conscious. She was avoiding his gaze and didn't even move when he stepped towards her. He wondered what she did remember. His mind went to that little intimate moment they had in the kitchen and that carnal need suddenly shook inside of him.

"I don't really remembered what happened. I have a feeling that we did something, but I don't know what. Could you...help me remember?"

"You sure? Cause once I start, I ain't stopping this time."

"What're-"

He crashed his lips to hers, just like the last time, and wrapped his arms quickly around her so she wouldn't try to run. To his surprise, she didn't. She was a but shocked at the rashness of him, but settled and kissed him back. She remembered this, remembered his strong masculine scent, his taste, his powerful arms around her. He backed her against the wall, his hands trailing down her sides as he deepened the kiss, tasting her once again. The need for breath separated them, but Zoro stayed close, moving his lips down towards her neck, moving the shirt away from her shoulder where the gunshot scar was. He tenderly kissed it, causing Yumi to let out a whimper. That little noise made his mind race.

"Z-Zo-ah-Zoro."

He backed away, meeting her gaze with green eyes of want. "Do you remember now?"

"Don't stop."

She does. He smirked and kissed her again, trailing his hands under her shirt, needing to feel her smooth skin. Her nails bit into his shoulders when he traced just under her breasts. His knee went between her legs, pushing slightly against her, causing her to let out a gasp. Yumi really did have any ideas of what was happening or how it happened. Was he trying to take advantage of her when she was drunk? Or was this real? Their gazes met and Zoro saw a bit of uncertainty in her electric eyes.

"You're scared."

Yumi pouted slightly. "Well it's just that I've never done something like this."

"You told me," he murmured against her neck. "You said you'd never been with a man before."

"Y-yes and I...I'm not sure what to do."

"You want me to stop?"

She didn't answer, wasn't quite sure how to answer. Zoro met her gaze again before kissing her, softly this time. He let her body go after awhile and backed away. She thought he looked kind of upset, not quite with her. How far did he really want to go? Yumi was a little scared. She's never felt like this before.

"Zoro I-"

"Hey! Where are you guys?!"

Yumi froze when she heard Luffy's voice and went to the open window. "Up here! I'll be right down."

"You what?"

She looked back at Zoro, her face red. "I...liked it."

Before he could say anything, she jumped out of the window, landing in a perfect crouch on the grassy deck. The others were making their way back to the ship. She glanced up at the observation room, wondering what Zoro was thinking. He's a dangerous man, yet she felt a sense of gentleness. This isn't like Zoro.

"Are you okay?"

Yumi jumped. "Oh Nami-san. It's alright I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Hmm, right. Anyway, we're already. Anything else you might need?"

"No, I'm all set."

Nami nodded and went towards the front of the ship to give orders. Was she really okay? She just had another intimate moment with the stubborn as hell and always grumpy swordsman. This time she was sober. She raised her hand to her lips, still feeling the warmth.

What would happen if they did go further?

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehehehe this is getting good and it's only going to get better.<br>**

You and your mind Nox. Seriously.

**Aw I'm just having fun. *3* What's wrong with a little fun?**

Your idea of fun is weird.

**Hmph if you say so. Thanks for reading and thanks for sticking with me for so long. REVIEW?**


End file.
